


Grim Gold

by Your_Last_Word



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Blood and Injury, Johto, Pokemon Death, Some characters aren't tagged, Tags will be updated, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Last_Word/pseuds/Your_Last_Word
Summary: Johto has fallen.Taken over by invaders from Victorus, there was little time to discover the mysterious region's intentions, even less to defend from their attack. With the loss of several cities, as well as countless pokémon and their trainers, hope is running low.That is especially true for Akio, a young boy who lived a peaceful life dancing with his sister Nori at the Ecruteak Theatre until he loses everything in an attack on the city.Akio is taken captive by the leader of Victorus: Prince Luck, who believes the boy can awaken what they refer to as the 'Radiant Pokémon'. Discovering their plans to hunt and kill the pokémon, as well as him if he refuses to summon it, Akio seizes a chance to escape and flees. Soon after, he comes across a girl named Fate, a warrior who claims to be the rightful heir to Victorus's throne.Seeking the same goal, they journey together, reuniting Battle-Legends, and chasing myths, as they seek a solution to end the conflict, all the while the shadow of Prince Luck, and his army looms over them.





	1. Captive

Maybe there's still hope.

Akio was sure that thought was keeping him alive. Every time he believed such a stupid, naive thought, he swore the bruises and cuts marring his body ached less. Even the ropes cutting into his arms and legs didn't seem to cut into him as much.

He knew better, though.

After all, that thought was the reason he was in such a mess.

Akio never stood a chance as they carved a path through Johto to Ecruteak. It only made sense those golden-armored savages would do the same to his sister

When everyone else had been slaughtered, Nori stood tall defending him as he hid. Because of him, she and her Pokémon were picked off one by one. And for what? They died protecting a coward.

That hurt more than whatever they could do to him, but he'd be lying if he said the sound of approaching footsteps didn't send his heart into a frenzy.

Each step quickened Akio's heartbeat. He was here again. Though It felt like his arms would tear, he pulled on the restraints tying him down to the chair he was on. The chair's legs scraped against the concrete floor, as he struggled harder.

Closer, he's coming closer!

Akio shook the chair harder. A cracking sound echoed through the small room. He fell backward, wincing when his head smacked against the ground, fractured bits of wood from the broken chair leg digging into his back. His throbbing head, the sting of his bruises, his scars, their pain was nothing compared to the ache in his chest when he saw the door to the room open.

Akio focused on the familiar sound of paws tapping against the ground. The beast's bright orange eyes were its only discernible feature in the dark room. Prowling towards him, its jet-black fur made it look like a living shadow. Hot breath tingled his skin as the beast snarled.

"She's growing impatient from your game, as am I." A voice spoke. "If you insist on playing innocent, I see no reason not to let Luxray rid your filth from my presence."

Akio could barely pry his gaze from the Luxray's maw inches from his face, to look at the bigger threat: his torturer, and his sister's killer.

He felt warm breath heat the back of his neck. Akio went still as the fangs of the Luxray threatened to puncture his skin like they'd done many times before

"Contain yourself, Luxray, persistence is key when working with fools." The man began pacing around Akio glaring at him. "Quit playing stupid, and summon the radiant Pokémon you used to attack my people, so that I may crush it. I'll allow you to leave if you do so."

"I already told you. I don't know what you're talking about." Akio's voice was little more than a hoarse murmur. "You people are insane."

"How unfortunate. Your tenacity would be commendable if you weren't such a pain. " He ran his hands through his soot-covered black hair and sighed. "Luxray, Thunder Fang."

"Ray..." The Luxray opened its Jaw, electricity darting between its jagged teeth, illuminating the room. Heat from the impending attack burned at Akio's skin. Claws bigger than his head pinned him down, preventing him from moving.

Akio screamed as loud as his raw throat would allow.

A ringing explosion shook the ground. Both the man and his Luxray froze. In the silence, Akio heard a siren in the hallway accompanied by dozens of heavy footsteps.

"Prince Luck, the natives are... resisting again." A woman at the door spoke. She held a notebook in her hand, furiously writing something on its last page after every explosion. "A Dragonite of theirs is poking holes in the ship. Its destructive potential is abnormally high. I doubt we'll stay afloat for long."

"Not only do they interrupt me, but they break my things?" Luck balled his fists. "I'll crush the fiends and their Pokémon. Charm, scramble a team of Skarmory riders to accompany me."

"Delicious, a chance to collect battle data! Assuming it doesn't break too easily, I can test the Dragonite's..." Charm cleared her throat and bowed. "Forgive me, I'll fulfill your command."

He hadn't seen anyone else for who knows how long, and like that, she was gone. Didn't even glance at him.

Arceus, why didn't she help?

"We can continue this after I deal with the cretins opposing me." With a shrill whistle, he headed towards the door. "Luxray, follow."

The beast growled once more, her blood smelling breath burning Akio's nose. With its star-shaped tail swaying in the air, the Luxray followed Luck.

Minutes went by, and only after Akio was sure they left did his heartbeat slow a fraction.

The occasional explosion and screeching of metal weren't pleasant, but it was preferable to being beat or gnawed on by a Luxray. Maybe those things would be better though. Judging by the stench of smoke, and the orange glow in the hallway, the prospect of being burned alive steadily grew more terrifying.

The crackling of fire nearby gave a never-ending warning of the danger he was in. Judging the distance was impossible, but he felt the heat from the flames no his skin.

Akio debated letting the flames claim him as well. Not like he had much of a choice.

Though his legs had been freed from the chair legs breaking, his arms were still bound. He could stand up at least, but then what? If they weren't lying, and he actually was on a ship, getting out was pointless. Nevermind being Carvanha food, even if he did miraculously escape he had no one to go back to.

Nori, if only she didn't... No, she sacrificed herself so he could live. Letting her death be in vain was unforgivable; giving up wasn't an option.

Blinking tears from his eyes, Akio struggled to stand. When he was on his feet, he spared no time ramming back first into the wall, in an attempt to break the chair tied to him.

Akio ignored the sting of reopened wounds, and the warm blood trickling down his back. Despite the pain, he didn't stop until the cracking of wood resounded through the room.

Pieces of wood were still tied to his arms via the rope, but at least he could move. "Thank you, Arceus... and you, Nori," He said, trying to gather his breath. Breaking free wouldn't matter if he couldn't escape the fire.

Covering his nose with his bruised arm, Akio peeked his head out of the room. Clear, he staggered towards the hallway, away from the fire.

As he headed further, the smoke singed his nose less and less. He was safe from one threat, but he still had no clue where he was going. The endless metal corridors sent his mind reeling from trying to keep track of his direction.

An explosion stronger than the rest made him stumble as the ship rocked. Forget dying from the monsters that captured him, or from the fire, he'd die from whatever was happening outside.

Everything was trying to kill him. There was no way he would find a way out.... No, stop being a coward, he scolded himself.

Don't think just move forward.

With that thought, he kept at it, and when the salty air of the sea caught his nose, Akio was glad that he did.

So close, he could see a light radiating ahead. Shielding his eyes, he ran to it without a thought.

Though he was on the outside of the ship, he felt worse. He expected the natural beauty of Johto's sea to ease him, but there was no beauty in sight.

The sky was sickly red as if the heavens themselves were bleeding.

Dozens of Pokémon flew near the clouds above. Skarmory, Pidgeots, and Fearows clashed with each other in an untrackable mess of feathers and falling trainers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this fanfic on a website called Wattpad. Figured I might as well post it here.
> 
> The one on Wattpad is currently a few weeks ahead in terms of chapter, here's a link if you want to read it there https://www.wattpad.com/551794594-pok%C3%A9mon-grim-gold-chapter-1-captive
> 
> This is my first story so any and all criticisms or suggestions are appreciated.


	2. Breakout

Akio felt nauseous watching trainer after trainer fall off their mount and fall hundreds of feet into the water below.

Everywhere he looked, men and women in golden metal armor filled his vision, some jumping on the backs of Skarmory before taking off, while others attempted to repair the holes on the ship's deck.

“Load another Electrode barrage!” A shout near him caught his attention. “And tell our riders to clear the area.”

Turning, Akio fell backward from seeing the weapon in front of him; A massive cannon positioned on the side of the ship 

Looking around, there were more of the weapons, each one being crowded by a group of the golden-armored people. Akio’s heart sank when he noticed what they were doing.

The pokémon didn't seem to be awake, regardless, it was rolled into the chamber on the side of the weapons.

“Initializing recharge shock.” A woman operating the cannon said, positioning it to the sky. Arcs of electricity darted down the barrel of the weapon. “For the glory of Victorus and Prince Luck, Firing!”

A second later smoke plumed from the cannon as the Electrode was blasted from it.

Whether the pokémon was awake before didn't matter, it was awake now. Even from afar Akio saw the Electrode glow a bright white as it rocketed towards the sky.

If the golden-armored people owned all the Skarmory flying away in the sky, that meant that every other pokémon belonged to… 

They wouldn't be able to dodge in time.

It was a futile effort, he knew, still, Akio shouted with the rest of his energy, trying to warn the trainers.

He couldn't hear his own voice over the explosion. The force of it blasted the water below away, sending waves crashing into the ship.

When his eyes adjusted from the bright flash, he saw that the skies were quiet. 

Most of them were gone, pokémon and trainer alike seemingly vaporized. The ones that hadn't been, plummeted towards a watery grave.

Horrible, everything was horrible! How could they just kill people and pokémon like that? He had to get off the ship, fast.

“If it isn't the prince's little captive. ” He heard someone call behind him.

Turning his head, Akio saw a group approaching, all of them had a sheathed sword on their side. The person who spoke was In the center of the squad; a man in red armor, matching the color of the Scizor standing to his side.

“Though I don't understand how a little Minun like you got loose, I must request that you surrender now,” He said drawing out his sword, and pointing it at Akio. “Or face execution.”

Maybe he pushed his luck too far. There wasn't a way out. In his state, running from them, especially from the Scizor with them, would be impossible.

“Commander Clover, he's not answering. After what he did, let's just get rid of him.”

“My, how impatient. Let him gather his thoughts. The glorious power of Victorus’ has left him in a state of sho…- son of a Basculin! Chase after him.” Akio heard the man command.

He didn't care, he couldn't care; there wasn't any time to think about what he was doing, just to run. 

There had to be a raft or something. If he could get to water he'd be safe, hopefully.

“Scizor, Bullet punch!”

By the time Akio swiveled around to judge the distance, the crimson insect was less than a foot away from him.

In a motion too fast to track, the Scizor pulled back one of its claws and pummeled Akio in the stomach.

The blow sent him skidding on his back, clutching himself.

Get up!

Akio tried to stand up but immediately fell over, out of breath. He lay wheezing on the ground, every gasp for air making his insides feel even more crushed.

“Such an ill-mannered child, running like that. Foolish as well.” Clover shoved his Scizor out of the way. “I did give you another option. What happens next is your fault,” He said, a crooked grin on his face as he let his sword drag on the ground stalking closer.

Not like this. 

He couldn't die now, not when he finally got a chance at freedom. Whatever strength Akio had left, he used to grab the railing nearby and pull himself up. The edge of the ship was so close, jumping over into the waves was the only way he could think to escape.

Then, something caught his eye; two dots on the horizon, they were moving fast.

“Thinking of becoming Sharpedo bait, are you? Though the task is beneath me, I can help you with…” Clover stopped in his tracks, seemingly seeing the objects on the horizon as well.

The speed at which they moved split the water in its wake. Closer now, Akio could see that they were both pokémon with their trainers.

Only when he saw the red light emanating from the mouth of the pokemon in front, did Akio remember that ‘Prince’ Luck and the lady with him mentioned something about a Dragonite.

If it was a Dragonite, that meant it was probably charging a… 

“It's that blasted dragon again, get down!” Clover ordered, but it was too late. 

The beam of energy evaporated water and metal alike, searing a hole straight through the ship. Explosions erupted from the impact site, only to be filled by sea.

Flying past overhead, Akio was eclipsed by the Dragonite’s shadow, as well as the one from the Skarmory chasing it.

“So much power… that thing’s a demon,” Clover said, trying, like everyone else to regain his balance on the rocking ship. “We’re sinking? No, I refuse to go down in such a vain way.”

Between the creaking of metal, and the ship resting more at an angle, Akio had little doubt they'd be going under in little time.

With their balance thrown off, Clover and his grunts would have a harder chance catching him. He needed to make use of the chance he had.

Using the railing to help keep his footing he slowly attempted to distance himself.

“Fleeing? I won't let you, Scizor, cut him down, or else I'll skin you for your armor!” Clover commanded.

With a quick glance over his shoulder, he saw the bug pokémon using its claws to pinch the railing, helping it move forward, occasionally fluttering its wings whenever it lost balance. 

If he ran far enough, surely he'd find a life raft, a vessel so big was bound to have one.

The quivering of the Scizor’s wings grew closer, but it didn't matter, not after seeing what he was looking for.

It was close, ten steps at least. After he got to the raft he'd be in the clear. Akio was fighting the ship, however. Every step was more exhausting than the last. Between his wounds and the tipping ship, the uphill battle was becoming steeper, but it was one he'd win.

With one last burst of stamina, he gripped the railing and launched himself over into the raft. A wave of relief washed over him as his back was met with the rubber of the small boat, but It was short lived.

He wasn't moving.

“No, no, no! Why?” Tears brimmed in his eyes at seeing the problem.

Two ropes suspended the ship in the air. He'd have to lower the raft manually. There wasn't time for that.

Maybe he could lower it quickly, or maybe try biting the ropes to tear them? Arceus, those were all stupid ideas! He couldn't think straight.

In a desperate move, Akio pulled on one of the ropes. Giving up wasn't an option, but he had to hurry before the Scizor-

The pokémon cut at Akio in an x-shape slash, narrowly missing his arms, but tearing straight through one of the ropes.

Dangling vertically, both Akio and the raft, hung from the remaining rope.

Its beady orange eyes tracked him. With its claws raised, it seemed to be contemplating what to do. Akio didn't understand why; he was at the Scizor’s mercy. That was until he understood the game he was now playing.

The Scizor could easily rip his arm in half leaving him bleeding out in the water, but if Akio was fast enough he could let go before the pokémon attacked.

Regardless, it was a lose-lose situation for him. Unless he could… it was risky, but if he wanted to escape on the raft, he had only one choice left.

“W-What's wrong, c-can't kill me?” Akio feigned confidence and smiled “You're… you're dumber than a Metapod!”

The Scizor twitched, scraping its claws together. It let out a raspy hiss, then stood still, glaring at him.

He could see the bloodthirsty rage in the Scizor’s eyes, it was only a matter of bringing it out and preparing for it.

Sparks ignited as the Scizor grated its claws once more.

Now!

Akio let go of the rope watching it split in half from the Scizor’s swift cleave. A split second of weightless came before he plunged into the freezing water along with the raft.

He did it? Akio checked to make sure his arm was still attached. Everything was still there. Water filled his mouth as soon as he tried to cheer.

Not clear yet, focus.

All of his limbs burned, he swam to the surface, spitting out water and struggling for oxygen.

Akio paddle to the liferaft before the waves could carry it off and hoisted himself into it.

Though he didn't know where he was drifting off to, and the salty water made his wounds feel like he was hit by a Will-O-Wisp, he could care less. 

As long a Akio was away from those monsters, things could only get better.

With that thought he sat back in the raft, watching the remaining Skarmory fly off into the sunset from the submerged warship.

Akio would be lying if he said he didn't smile at seeing the occasional Sharpedo fin lurking around the wreckage.


	3. Luck

No word could describe the unyielding anger overwriting every one of Luck's emotions. Anything he could get his hands on fell to his rage.

When he ran out of portraits to shred apart and statues to flip over, Luck sat on his throne, the mess only serving to make him more annoyed.

Akio... That vile bastard was at his mercy. Now, he was off to who knows where all because no one on the damned ship had the intelligence, or the capability to stop him.

Not many people were fished out of the ocean by his Skarmory scouts, what if the boy drowned? There'd be no way of summoning the radiant Pokémon, no way to get revenge.

Balling his hand, he slammed his fist on to his throne until his skin was beaten raw.

Luck should have been used to it, used to any modicum of success being stolen from him by lesser creatures. First Father, then her, and now a pathetic child? It infuriated him to no end. Even as the prince, the universe still treated him like he was less than a Magikarp.

So be it.

If the universe wouldn't acknowledge his greatness, then he'd force it to.

Luck already proved his might against Father, and her. If the radiant Pokémon wanted to hide, he'd bathe Johto red with the blood of its people until the beast had no choice but to reveal itself and face justice.

It'd be a waiting game.

Father always said that the most important trait of a ruler was a leveled head. While the words came from a lowly fool, Luck supposed they were wise enough to follow.

With that thought, he let his shoulders slump, as he leaned back in his throne, and for a moment relaxing seemed possible. That was until the doors to his throne were shoved open with the grace of a dancing Snorlax. A man with barged through, shortly followed by a woman.

Luck propped his chin on his hand as he watched the two argue as they blitzed past the guards sanctioned at the door, and came to a stop in front of him.

"Whatever that wench, Charm tells you, don't listen. The limit to her lies knows no bounds. I took care of the child, you have my word."

"To think you can tell such a lie, you must be lower than a Slowpoke on the intellectual totem pole, Clover. I can only presume you've inhaled too much ocean water

Luck listened to the two bicker, zoning out when their argument became an unintelligible mess of insults and accusations. He hadn't a clue what they were blathering about, but it made his head hurt.

Putting two fingers to his mouth, Luck whistled. A low growl filled the room, the idiots were silence seeing where the sound came from. Luxray prowled towards them, called from hiding after Lucks previous fit of anger.

"Tell me what the problem is so that it can be dealt with." Luck gestured towards the snarling electric-type.

"If I may, prince," Charm said, stepping forward. "Clover claims to have killed the Johto boy connected to the radiant Pokémon, but eye-witnesses have claimed the contrary. In fact, several of our soldiers said he escaped via liferaft."

"Either you killed our only chance to summon the mythical beast, lying about seeing him, or you're incompetent enough to let him escape, " Luck said. "Tell me which it commander, so I can punish you accordingly."

Luck stared down the man, smiling as Clover shifted his gaze between him and Luxray and crossed his arms to hid his shaking hands.

"I... There was never a body. I suppose the child could still be alive, maybe. Honestly, it's a non-issue; the boy can't be that import-"

"Silence yourself!" Luck interrupted. Standing up, he barely refrained from commanding Luxray to quiet the man for him. "I don't want to hear 'maybe.' Recapture the Johto boy, or don't bother returning."

Clover mumbled under his breath, likely cursing, but to who it wasn't clear. "A second chance? How benevolent." Scowling, he Made sure to scoff at Charm as he stormed out the throne room.

Besides the purring of Luxray, as she rubbed against Lucks leg, the room was quiet. Charm would occasionally open then close her mouth as if to say something, threatening to break the much-needed silence Luck needed.

"With him costing us a warship, and the boy, perhaps..." Charm began, taking a pause, no doubt trying to pick the best words to persuade him to whatever she was about to say. "Clover's efficiency should be in question."

"What are you suggesting?" How annoying. Luck always despised the scientist's way of speaking, it was too indirect. "Really, it sounds like my third-in-command is eager for a promotion. Adorable."

"Please, I'm much too intelligent to assume Clover's duties of playing with Victorus's toys of war." Charm stuck her nose in the air. "In the inevitability that he fails, I'm requesting permission to task one of my Stalkers to properly remove the obstacles keeping us from the radiant Pokémon. They'd simply be more efficient."

"I'd prefer Akio alive, thank you." One of her Stalkers? The idea of letting Charm's personal taskforce handle the situation didn't sit well with Luck.

Freaks, the whole lot of them, including their Pokémon. They were too battle hungry even for the army, and too simple-minded to do anything other than kill. So, they were put under Charm's watch, fetching her test subjects, whether they be dangerous Pokémon or even more dangerous people.

"When I said 'obstacles' I wasn't just referring to the boy, but to Fa-"

Luck held up a hand, signaling for her to stop. "I don't need you to say my sister's name. If you promise they'll bring back her and Akio, I'll grant you permission."

The faintest of smiles found its way to her lips. "If only your father could've been as easy to work with. Your problems will be taken care of soon, prince." Luck watched the woman give a quick bow before leaving.

Though it was quiet again, a sense of annoyance, rather anger, still haunted him. Maybe it was his commander's incompetence, or maybe being forced to stay in such a pitiful region with its equally weak locals. No, it was something much more irritating.

After usurping Father, exiling his sister, and cutting through Johto, as the ruler of Victorus, there was little left to oppose him. That was what bothered him the most.

With Akio on the loose as well as the radiant Pokémon and her eluding Luck, the growing list of things capable of challenging him was slowly growing.

Despite his best efforts, keeping his patience was a daunting task. Still, it was a necessary one.

Everything would fall into place eventually. Luck deserved that much.


	4. Mysterious Encounters

Maybe he had been too arrogant to think that after everything that happened, he'd be able to float off without a hitch. Sleeping to pass the time was a bad idea in hindsight. Soon after he tried, he remembered the raft filling with water, and the waves enveloping him.

Where had he washed up? What if he miles from Johto, worse, what if he was miles from any land?

Akio was on a beach, that much he knew. The warm grains of sand rubbing his back raw, as well as the Krabby surrounding him, gave it away.

They scuttled away when he waved his arms at them to shoo them away, only then did he notice the bandages around his arms and legs. Someone must've put them on him

His heartbeat raced at a dizzying rate at the thought of someone finding him while he was sleeping.

Rustling foliage caught his ear, someone was near. Akio shut his eyes and didn't move a muscle, listening to whoever it was approached.

Louder and louder the steps grew closer. The crunch of sand next to him made his heart stop.

"How troublesome, I thought he'd be awake by now. Saving him might be an impossible endeavor, Siren. Right when things started going to plan." A girl's voice said near him.

Ignoring her voice, there was someone else close by. Rather something else, whatever it was huffed. Akio fought hard not to scrunch up his face from its breathing hot, berry-smelling breath.

He couldn't fake sleep any longer, not when the thing slid its slimy tongue down his face. Face to face with a Noivern, Akio yelped and crawled backward.

"Your subpar oral hygiene woke him up, Siren. Admirable work!" The girl patted the dragon behind its ear then took a knee next to Akio. "Are you feeling well now? If you're hungry I can go forage for berries. Siren here ravaged the ones I saved for you, couldn't seem to control himself."

The Noivern made a gurgling noise, opening his mouth he spit out, a mess of various half digested berries

"Siren! Just because we aren't home doesn't mean you can forgo your manners." The girl scolded. "My apologies, he just wanted to share. Really though I can go find more appetizing food."

"T-Thanks but I... I'm not that hungry." Akio tried not to gag at the Noivern licking at his own bile.

"Of course, I understand," she said. "At least allow me to check your bandages" The girl reached for Akio's arm.

Something was off. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had tried to help him. Whoever the girl was, she couldn't be trusted. Not yet.

Akio pulled his arm back. "Who are y-you?"

"Apologies, how impudent of me. I am Princess Fate, the current heir to the Victorus throne. It's my pleasure to meet your acquaintance." She held out her hand.

Akio wasn't buying it. A princess, really? If she was telling the truth wouldn't she be... 'princess-ing' instead of roaming out wherever they were? Granted, maybe it wasn't crazy, he didn't know a thing about 'Victorus' or its people.

When they marched into Ecruteak, he figured they were just another group of degenerates like Team Rocket. After seeing their tactics though, that clearly wasn't the case. If they had warships and were so far inland that they reached Ecruteak maybe this 'Victorus' region was intent on a full invasion of Johto.

He didn't like it at all.

"What are you after?" Akio refused the girl's hand and stood up himself. " I k-know how evil you people are. I'll... I'll get rid of you myself if I have to!"

Fate's Noivern flapped his wings and launched himself forward, kicking up sand as he skidded to a halt in front of Akio. Inches away, the sharp teeth lining the dragon's mouth became apparent.

Maybe he should've watched his tone.

"Siren, please behave yourself, he's not a threat," she said. "I know, let's go find you a Krabby to play with so I can talk with our new friend." Fate led the Noivern by the snout further away on the beach.

'Friend'? Tricking him with words like that wouldn't help her, there was no way he would fall for her ploy. She was only helping because she wanted to recapture him. Fate wouldn't have the chance.

He was done being at the mercy of whoever these Victorus savages were.

Hundreds of plans boiled in the back of Akio's mind as watched the 'princess' approach again. "Sorry about my outburst." He faked a smile. "Guess waking up on a beach threw me off. My name's Akio by the way."

Fate smiled. "Fully understandable Akio. If I washed up like you did, I'd be on edge as well. My guards set up camp nearby. If you have nowhere to go, you might as well come with. Right?" The way she said it made her question sound more like a statement.

"A camp, close by?" He asked. Even after he'd gotten away, it didn't seem like he could get away from these people.

Fate scratched her chin. "It's near the remains of a city. I believe the locals called it Olivine if I'm not mistaken. "

Olivine? But that was the second largest city in Johto. If they took it over... how many people had they killed? Akio balled up his fists Fate 's comment.

"The camp is further up the beach. If you're well enough to walk, let's get going before the Ariados come out for the night." Fate turned around walking towards her Noivern, helping pry off several Krabby that were pinched onto the dragon's body.

How could anyone be so oblivious? Akio could barely suppress the flare of anger burning every other emotion away.

Letting Fate drag him along to the rest of his comrades would be stupid. With his back to her, there wouldn't be a better opportunity to attack, to do something. Yeah, maybe Victorus would leave if their princess was in trouble.

Who was he kidding?

If he was a Pokémon ranger, or a gym leader, or anything of importance, he'd maybe have the strength to do something, but Arceus, he wasn't even a trainer.

Calm, he had to stay calm, being hasty would only get him hurt. Trailing behind Fate, Akio decided he'd follow until he could think of a plan.

Besides the soft patter of their steps on the sand, and the occasional fit of whistling Fate would break into trying to copy the melody of roosting Pidgey, it was silent. The silence between them should've made it easier to mull over what to do, but it only served to unnerve him.

What if Fate was doing the same thing he was? For all Akio knew, they were both thinking of ways to get rid of each other. There was no doubt she would eventually show her true side and attack him.

Akio needed to be prepared.

Considering there wasn't much of a size difference, in the absolute worst case scenario, maybe he could fight her to get away. Fate wasn't like the other Victorus people Akio had run into. Unlike the others, the only armor she wore was a silver chest plate underneath her fur-collared overcoat.

No, that was beyond stupid, assaulting a girl that hadn't done anything to hurt him yet? Akio felt ashamed at the thought and he was sure if Nori was still alive, she'd scold him for the rest of his life.

If she was going to attack him, Fate would've done it already. Especially with a Noivern by her side, Akio wouldn't stand a chance. Maybe she was planning something else?

Maybe she was planning to recapture him. The idea made him feel lightheaded and his heart pound. If Fate really was a princess, the thought only made more sense. "Are you... are you L-Luck's sister?" Akio asked the dreaded question.

"I can see the campfire. Let's hurry." Whether she was avoiding the question or not, Fate ran off towards the orange light ahead, her Noivern taking flight to follow.

Akio didn't like the deflection. Still, he followed after her, something he soon regretted.

The corpses of several Victorus soldiers lay face down in the sand. Like an endless stream, blood flowed from their bodies, soaking the sand and the crawling waves a deep red.

No one deserved to die in such a brutal manner.

Akio gagged and looked away. "Are they... dead?"

"We will be as well unless we act quickly. Siren, I hate to ask for your power, but there might be a battle ahead. Please stay out of sight and wait for my call." Fate grabbed the handle of her sheathed sword.

The Noivern spit out a stream of fire from his mouth, then took off into the air, the wind from his take off almost knocking Akio over.

"Always so eager to fight." Fate shook her head then pointed her sword at the treeline near the beach. "I'm fully aware of the cowardly tactics you locals use to fight. Save both of us the time, and face me yourself."

Who was she talking to?

Right when Akio was sure the Fate had lost her mind and was yelling at nothing, a woman stepped out among treeline. She wore a tattered blue dress, and her auburn hair tied two pigtails were frayed and plastered with dirt. Still, she eyed them from afar. There was a certain aura of composure around the women, a complete contradiction to her appearance.

"Hypocrite." The woman bared her teeth. "How can you call me a coward when you people used weapons of war to bomb Johto from miles away? We didn't even have a chance to run."

"You killed my guards because you thought they... You don't know anything. We aren't part of-"

"Don't try it; I know you're part of Team Victory!"

"Beg your pardon? You must be mistaken." Fate lowered her weapon. "It wouldn't be right to seek revenge when you're so ignorant. Stand down and I'll show mercy."

"Now, why would I do that?" With the moon to her back, her features were shadowed out. All except her smile, which could make a Houndoom cower. "Though Olivine has fallen, I haven't. And as its gym leader, it's my duty to protect it no matter what." She stomped the ground once.

'You two?' Arceus, he was going to be killed because he was stupid enough to go with Fate.

Not a second later, the ground beneath started to shake. A massive rift tore through the ground, swallowing the beach's sand as it grew bigger.

In a flash of silver, a Pokémon erupted from the ground, hurling a shower of sand into the air. Coiling like an overgrown Arbok, the beast slithered from the hole it carved and let out an ear-ringing roar making Akio fall backward.

Splatters of red marked the underside of the beast's metal body. Akio knew what the red was, but he forced himself not to think about it. The thought was too savage, too frightening to understand. For someone to be crushed under the weight such a behemoth, he was frozen just imagining it.

Between the Steelix, and her claiming to be a gym leader, there wasn't a doubt who the woman was. The realization was more frightening than anything.

"For the people of Johto, I, Jasmine of Olivine, will avenge everyone that's fallen to your evil. Steelix, Flash Cannon!"

Particles of light gathered in the steel-Pokémon's mouth. Brighter, and brighter, it became hard to see. Akio closed his eyes, not from the brightness of the light, but because some part of him hoped if he didn't look, he wouldn't have to face what happened would next.


	5. Crossing Fate

Particles of light gathered in the steel-Pokémon's mouth. Brighter, and brighter, it became hard to see. Nori closed his eyes, not from the brightness of the light, but because some part of him hoped if he didn't look, he wouldn't have to face what happened would next.

Fate put two fingers to her mouth and let out a long whistle, the sound of it was drowned out by the whirling vortex of fire bursting from the sky a second after

With a quick glance at the column of fire aimed at her, Jasmine crossed her arms. "Intercept it." The steel-type aimed its head away from them, and towards the sky.

Steelix's unleashed its Flash Cannon, straight at the fire. Colliding, the two beams erupted into a plume of smoke. Akio shielded his eyes as the explosion stirred up a storm of air and sand.

"This fight should be between us. If you won't call back your Pokémon, I'll force you to." Instead of a steady sound, Fate whistled again in bursts. Her Noivern rocketed out of the smoke immediately after A red aura surrounded the dragon, and he seemed to fly faster.

"Agility? Steelix, use Stone Edge." Jasmine ordered, her Pokémon roaring before ripping chunks of the ground out and throwing them at the sky.

The Noivern flew between the rocks at a speed Akio barely registered, but he could clearly make out the fire seeping out of his closed mouth. A stream of flame surged from the dragon's mouth as Fate whistled again.

"Dig, now," Jasmine shouted, diving away to dodge away from the approaching inferno.

Burrowing, the Steelix narrowly avoided the flamethrower which heated the sand, leaving a layer of glass in its wake.

With sweat glistening on her forehead, Jasmine stood back up. "Flash Cannon!" A beam of light seared through the ground and, enveloped he Noivern mid-air in a bright light.

The move blasted Noivern to the ground, the dragon kicking up sand as it rolled and flapped its wings. It recovered just in time to fly over another beam fired from the Steelix's maw as it re-emerged from the ground.

If only Akio could do the same.

He was too entranced watching the fight to notice the ray of light running sweeping across the beach, straight for him.

Air was wrenched from Akio's lungs, as a force tackled him to the ground.

Heat from the Flash Cannon made his skin feel like it was boiling as the attack passed over him.

Locks of hair darker than a Houndoom's soul fell around him, framing his face so he was staring straight at Fate. Her face held a look of concern like he was missing a limb or something.

Arceus, maybe he had!

Akio rushed to check himself, but Fate beat him to it.

The way she lifted up his arms, and shifted his head, seemingly checking for wounds reminded him of her... of Nori.

Moments of his sister tending to him whenever he hurt himself trying to copy one of her dances, or whenever he attempted to explore the remains of Brass Tower, flooded his mind. What used to be sweet memories were corrupted with sorrow the second Nori was taken away.

Tears brimmed in his eyes before Fate lightly slapped his cheek. "You're not injured. Please, I need you to get up."

Fate yanked him up by the arm and set her gaze on Jasmine and her Pokémon who were preoccupied with Noivern.

"Damn her, she's going to ruin my plans at this rate. Stay back, she needs to be dealt with.." Fate glared the Gym Leader down like a Houndoom would a Mareep.

Akio didn't have time to understand what Fate meant before she was running straight towards the gym-leader. There wouldn't be enough time for her to react.

Think, Akio had to think, but there wasn't time for that either. By the time he could muster up a single thought, Fate was already slashing away.

Jasmine fell backward after being grazed on the shoulder. Her mouth opened as if to issue an order to Steelix before Fate stomped on the gym-leader's stomach, pinning her as she gasped for air.

"Surrender or I'll kill you." Fate stated, aiming the edge of her blade over Jasmine's chest.

"Do it." Jasmine spat. "I'm not surrendering to you, Team Victory scum." She grabbed ahold of Fate's foot and lifted it enough to push the girl off and onto her back. "Flash Cannon her, Steelix."

Too preoccupied ripping up rocks to hurl at the Noivern spitting flames at it, Jasmine's Steelix was completely oblivious to the danger its trainer was in.

Seemingly sensing she was on her own, like a pouncing Pyroar Jasmine lunged at Fate before she could pick up her sword.

The two fought in a mess of punches and cursing, each taking turns holding the other down and pummeling on them.

After a while Fate ended up on top with her hands wrapped around Jasmine's throat with the grip of a Kingler.

Akio was frozen watching the gym-leader's face turn pale, her skin turning a faint shade of blue.

That couldn't happen. Jasmine was a gym-leader, one of the strongest trainers in the region. She couldn't be beaten like that, especially outside of a battle. It wasn't a battle, however. The dull, focused look of Fate's eyes made it clear she intended to kill.  
And the frantic eyes of Jasmine, too stubborn to close made it clear she wasn't going to let her.

Akio needed to think of something quick. Looking to the battle between Steelix and Noivern, the dragon being knocked to the ground by a well-timed Stone Edge. That gave him an idea, a simple one, but an idea nonetheless.

"You can't even defend yourself without your Pokémon. A person like you is unworthy of spilling Victorus bloo-" Fate's body went limp, she trailed off as she fell over on top of Jasmine.

Akio stood over the girl, bloodied rock still raised. Dropping his weapon when he felt the warm, red liquid trail over his fingers, he tried to comprehend what he'd done.

The fight was stopped. Good.

He saved Jasmine. Good.

Fate was unmoving, unconscious. Maybe dead. Not so good.

Akio felt nauseous at the thought of him injuring the girl. Rather, what made a pit form in his stomach and sent chills down his spine, was that a little part of him thought Fate deserved it.

He knew It was a twisted thought, but it wasn't like he was wrong, was he? She was part of Victorus, Luck's sister. Even ignoring how she tried to kill Jasmine, Fate had it coming, right?

His mind felt torn trying to decide out what he should've done. Not like it mattered, he'd already made a decision.

Jasmine shoved the unconscious Fate off of her. Sitting up she rubbed the purple bruises on her neck and gasped for air. "You... don't move." She kept her eyes locked on him as she stood up on shaking legs. "Steelix, need... supplies."

She looked ready to fall over as she saw the state her Pokémon was in.

The Steelix collapsed on to the beach, sections of its exterior bubbling and leaking heated metal.

Noivern wasn't in that much of a better state. Blood and sand matted the dragon's fur down, and several small holes had been ripped in his wings. The Pokémon laid on the ground screeching and using his claws to try and inch towards Fate.

Akio wanted to help, but the second he tried to move, Jasmine's eyes locked on him again.

"I said don't move. Not until I know your motives." Jasmine climbed on the injured Steelix's back, making sure to avoid the molten areas.

She looked to be searching for something on her Pokémon, she stood up on Steelix's back holding a trainer back.

"Thanks for carrying this. Can't get you to a center, but I'm sure I have a few potions in here." Jasmine searched the bag. After a while, she stopped looking, coming up empty-handed. "Sorry, Steelix. You have to endure for a little while longer."

The steel-type tried to let out a mighty roar, but it sounded more like a crying Wailord than anything fearsome.

"Quit trying to act tough and rest already. You deserve it." In the clutter of items that had fallen from her bag, Jasmine picked up a poké ball. Hopping off her Pokémon's back, she aimed, then recalled the Steelix in a flash of red. "Now, to deal with you."

"M-me?" Akio pointed to himself though it was clear who she was talking to. Between the scowl on her face, and the determined steps she took towards him, he doubted he was in the clear yet.

Every step closer made his knees legs shake more, and his heart feel like it was ready to implode. Fearing what she was going to do, Akio closed his eyes, as if not looking would make her go away.

The crunch of sand under her feet stopped, and Akio could feel her gaze on him. Peeking an eye open, he was face to face with the gym-leader.

The scowl on her face disappeared, in its place, she gave him a concerned look. "So sorry I attacked you, I haven't seen anyone but Team Victory for weeks. Thought you were with her." She offered her hand. "My name is Jasmine."

He hesitated then took hold of the gym-leader's calloused hands to pull himself up. "Akio." He said staring at her while he fumbled to figure out what else he should say.   
"While I wish I could thank you all day for helping me, we don't have the luxury of time," Jasmine said, her smile fading "Team Victory is infesting all of Johto, it's not safe being in the open."

'All' of Johto? "Where do we go then, what are we supposed to do?"

Jasmine placed her hand on his shoulder. "Leave the worrying to me; I'm a gym-leader," she said as if her statement was the answer to all his problems. "We're going to Olivine, or what's left of it. I set up camp in the ruins. It's best that we take shelter there considering I don't see any poké balls on you, and Steelix is too injured to protect us if we're attacked."

Why was she staying in the remains of a dead city? Akio didn't get it, but as long as he wasn't by himself, he didn't care.

"What about them?" He pointed towards the unconscious figures on the ground.

Fate looked to be in a worse condition than her Pokémon. Blood from the cut on the back of her head, dyed her hair a dark red. Noivern didn't seem to be faring well as either. If Jasmine didn't have any potions, the dragon wouldn't stand a chance by itself and injured.

Did he kill her? He never wanted to kill her, just to get her off of Jasmine. "Are they alive?"

Crouching down and checking Fate's pulse. "The Noivern will definitely be fine; it's a dragon. For the girl, she'll be okay. At least until she wakes up."

Jasmine's tone became more serious, and there was something darker about her tone. Something that made Akio take a step back.

"Now," Jasmine began, taking an Escape Rope from her bag and pulling it taut. "Want to help me with this?"


	6. Rainbow Plan

Besides the screeching of Fate's armor on the fractured pavement as Jasmine hauled her, Silence permeated the ruins of Olivine.

Fate hadn't awoken yet. Surprising considering how her head was being dragged on the ground. At first, Akio was going to say something about her being handled roughly, but after seeing Olivine in ruins... he'd keep his protests to himself.

As they went deeper in the dead city Akio started to care less about Fate's treatment, especially after seeing what her people had done.

Half buried limbs stuck out of the rubble around him, each one a grave. A wave of nausea overwhelmed him at seeing the entombed corpses.

As he followed behind Jasmine, the stench of ash and death burned his nose more. Men, women, children, even Pokémon lined the city's center, each body covered in a tattered cloth.

In his mind, some selfish part of him believed he'd suffered the most like nothing could get worse than what happened in Ecruteak. Akio was wrong.

"Sorry you have to see this, but we're almost to my hideout." In front of them, a tower still stood, built on top of a hill. Like the majority of other buildings in the city, the outside of it was scarred with blast-burns and

Akio knew what the structure was, everyone in Johto knew. The Glittering Lighthouse, with the aid of its resident Ampharos, lit the way for all ships coming to Johto.

That was before the invasion.

The beacon was quiet as if the light the tower once cast died with the rest of Olivine, leaving the ocean shrouded in a darkness even the moon's glow couldn't illuminate.

Though, as they approached there was enough light to see the makeshift tombstone at the top of the hill the tower was built on.

A single Poké Ball rested on the grave, the name 'Amphy' engraved on it. Akio was tempted to ask but judging by where they were and the look of anger on Jasmine's face, he could connect the dots on his own

As they entered, Akio was taken aback by how pristine the lighthouse's interior was. He saw his own reflection on the floors as if they had been recently polished. There wasn't any noticeable damage either, despite the tower's outside appearance.

Akio also noticed the several trainer bags lying about, most with different names written on their straps or pockets.

"Some trainers were brave enough to defend Olivine. Couldn't let their supplies go to waste." Jasmine pulled Fate inside, sighing and stretching after she left the girl on the floor. "Well, welcome to my hideout-home, really. It's only temporary. I'm low on potions, so staying here is getting too dangerous."

"Wait, you're leaving?" On the beach, he remembered hearing her saying all of Johto was infested by Victorus, or Team Victory as she had called them. Where would she even go?

"Don't worry, you're of course coming with me, but I need to make sure her Noivern is fine first. Letting it suffer because of its trainer isn't fair."

She picked one of the scattered bags, after a minute of digging through it, she pulled out a Hyper Potion.

"Only one left?" Jasmine grumbled to herself. "Doesn't matter. I'll be back, fifteen minutes at most. If she wakes up just ignore her, and whatever you do, don't leave the lighthouse until I return." With an over the shoulder glance, Jasmine headed outside.

Akio was by himself. Again.

Yeah, Fate was there, but if she did wake up, having a conversation with her wasn't something he wanted to do. Not after hitting her with a rock anyways.

His scalp stung as he yanked on his hair. Arceus, he wished he hadn't attacked her. There had to have been some other option.

Akio busied himself by pulling at the bandages on his arm instead of his hair, a much less painful distraction. Even that made him feel worse. Fate was the one to put them on him after all.

He didn't understand, she seemed so nice when they met on the beach, but the look in her eyes, that cold, dull look... Fate was intent on killing Jasmine. It looked too easy for her. Maybe it was all a ruse.

"This isn't the most flattering position to be in." Fate's voice ripped him from his thoughts. "If you're done daydreaming, I request that you untie me." Flailing like a caught Magikarp, she rolled on to her back to sit up.

"H-How long were you awake." Why was his luck so horrible? She could've gotten up anytime on the way to Olivine, but no. She had to wait until he was by himself.

"Long enough to be thoroughly humiliated from being dragged around like trash, and to forgive you for your mistake." Fate said, her tone harsh. "She left right? Good, that cowardly woman can't delay my plan any longer."

That didn't sound good.

Akio began to sweat from thinking of what all the depraved schemes, no doubt brewing in Fate's mind, could be.

She had to be setting up a trap. Any second Victorus soldiers would swarm in and kill him.

That was too good considering his misfortune lately. No, they'd swarm in, capture him, and bring him to Luck. Akio felt lightheaded just thinking about going back, and what the prince would do to him for escaping.

"If things go accordingly, I can save everyone. I just need your assistance, and Siren's. Speaking of, where is he?"

Save everyone? Akio would be lying if those words didn't sound good. "Your Noivern? Jasmine went to go heal him."

"She's doing what? That coward has no business being near Siren after she tried to kill us." Fate gritted her teeth "No matter after you untie me, I'll deal with her properly then we can-"

"What makes you think I'm going to untie you?" Akio interrupted. "You tried to kill Jasmine, and you still want to. You can't be trusted."

"But you have to. You can't just... I saved you from drowning. You have to help me, now."

"Wait, you only saved me so that I can help you?" Something about that thought terrified him. He could've drowned without knowing if Fate didn't need him. That was even scarier though. Why did her and Luck want him so badly? His life was being meddled with by people Akio didn't even know.

"No, I didn't mean to come across like-"

"Stop talking. I'm sick of whoever you Victorus people are," Akio said, his hands balled into fists. "Do you think you can go into Johto and walk all over us?"

"I didn't say that. I'm trying to save us, just let me explain, Akio."

"Don't even say my name." Akio turned his back to her and crossed his arms. Who did she think she was? "Stay quiet until Jasmine gets back. She can deal with you."

"You... you're making a mistake!" There was desperation in her voice. "She killed my guards, she'll do the same to me eventually. Please untie me, we don't have much time."

His burst of anger died down a bit. Before the invasion, everyone in Johto knew how sweet and caring Jasmine was to Olivine's citizens. But she was different now

Akio had seen the blood on her Steelix, and the way she commanded it to attack them. There was little doubt that she would kill Fate, but maybe she was planning something different. Why else would she let Fate live after being able to capture her?

Yeah, she'd be fine.

"I apologize okay? I didn't mean to offend you, so please listen. I have proof that we can stop the war, just look at my necklace."

It was childish he knew, but Akio said nothing, giving her that silent treatment.

"Ignoring me now?" She said then sighed. "You don't have to say a word. Stop being difficult and just look at my necklace."

Not a single part of him thought she was being serious, still, he was curious. How could a necklace stop a war?

"Fine, but you better not try anything." Fate raised her chin, revealing a thin, silver chain around her neck. Nothing special about it. He wouldn't have noticed it if she didn't say anything.

Then he saw it.

Something was clipped to the necklace, tucked underneath her chestplate. Whatever it was emitted a soft glow of light.

Akio started reaching for it, then pulled his hand back. "Can I?" He waited until Fate nodded her head before continuing.

Reaching behind her neck, Akio unfastened the chain. His heartbeat increased as pulled the necklace up, realizing what was clipped to it.

Hues of orange, green and red radiated off of the feather, trancing Akio with its beauty. A warmth he couldn't explain but felt, coursed through his body as he gently held it.

"The Rainbow Wing..." Why did fate have it? The feather was supposed to be in Ecruteak where it belongs, not with some foreign invader.

"You see! You can call the radiant Pokémon with that, right? Luck said you could."

How in the world did Luck know about the Rainbow Wing?

"You people want to capture Ho-Oh." Akio never understood what the 'radiant Pokémon ' was that they were after, but it was starting to make sense. That was until he started to think about it more.

For them to ruin so many lives for such a vile reason, the thought made his blood boil. Ho-Oh wasn't just a Pokémon you could catch, it was sacred. To think they'd try to desecrate it... they were beyond redeemable

"The people of Victorus want to kill it, to get revenge for what it did to us." Fate corrected. "My brother, on the other hand, he's obsessed with proving himself. This is just a game of conquest for him, he wants to hunt it, wants to have its power for his own."

Revenge? Ho-Oh was the embodiment of good fortune and peace, why would they want to harm it?

"But I―we can stop him. If you summon the Pokémon we can dethrone Luck so that I can retake control. I could force Victorus to halt the invasion."

The Rainbow Wing was half of the equation, but the other half Akio didn't know. Rather, he didn't know fully.

A ceremonial dance, one executed flawlessly, was needed to evoke Ho-Oh.

Akio never understood how a dance could call upon a Pokémon of legendary strength. Regardless, he'd caught glimpses of the dance when Nori and the other women practiced it at Ecruteak's theater. They were the only ones to know it.

"You can call the Pokémon, right?" There was a faint smile of Fate's face as she stared at him, eager for an answer.

"I..." He couldn't just say no. The Rainbow Wing and Ho-Oh could be their only chance. "I can try. We need to get to the Bell Tower in Ecruteak first to summon it."

"Lovely! Pardon the pun, but I knew it was fate that I found you on the beach." She began smiling, that was until the sound of footsteps outside the lighthouse caught her attention.

The entrance door flung open. Jasmine breathing heavy and scowling, stormed in straight for Fate.

"You, what have you done with Siren?" Fate watched every step the Gym Leader took towards her.

With a cold glare, Jasmine grabbed ahold of the ropes binding Fate and started to drag the girl outside.

Akio followed after the two, Fate more specifically as she cried out for her Pokémon. "J-Jasmine, what are you doing."

"Unhand me, cretin! I swear, if you did something with Siren, I'll ki-"

Jasmine through Fate on the ground and stepped on her back. "Explain." She stated simply, pointing towards the ocean "They tracked you didn't they?"

With dirt smeared on her face, Fate lifted her head towards the horizon. "What are you..." her face paled.

Akio switched his attention to whatever they were looking at, it became hard to breathe when he found out.

With the dawn approaching, he saw an incoming warship, silhouetted by the orange glow of the rising sun. Even from a distance, the plumes of smoke it erupted were visible as it headed straight for them.

"That's one of Clover's ships. What's that bastard doing here?" Fate shook her head. "It doesn't matter. We need to run before they arrive."

"I agree," Jasmine said. "I was going to pry information out of you, but there's no point in running with dead weight. Akio, move away."

As he was pushed back, he didn't get what Jasmine was planning until she unclipped her Poké Ball from her backpack.

Akio rushed to pull her arm back so she couldn't call out her Pokémon. "Wait, you c-can't seriously want to kill her?"

"Do you not see what her people did to Olivine?" She strained to yank her arm free.

"I didn't do anything to this city, but you're not concerned with facts are you since I'm the enemy, right? So go ahead and kill me while I'm tied up, coward."

"You're not helping!" Akio said trying to pull Jasmine back who fought even harder to get loose. "Listen, she's already captured. Think for a second, you can still question her. What would be the point of killing her."

After a few more moments of being held back, Jasmine calmed down. "Fine, we'll leave." She took a deep breath then walked to Fate. "I know people that would love to tear every bit of information about you savages from your head. You won't die here, but if I were you, I'd cherish your last few days."

"Is that so?" Fate grinned. "Bet they'll be more pleasant than you."

"They won't be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Amphy :(


	7. Clover

To be reduced to the completing Luck's errand... the very thought was an insult to a high caliber Victorus warrior, such as Clover.

Because of Luck's incompetence in refusing to kill the native he captured, the task of fixing his mistakes fell to him.

The further along their conquest of Johto went, the more Clover regretted helping Luck dethrone his sister. It was embarrassing the pathetic locals weren't crushed already. Under a proper ruler, they would be.

Alas, the boy he reluctantly called prince was more concerned with chasing legends and ordering people around.

It wouldn't matter for long. After he cleaned up Luck's mess, he'd earn some breathing room away from his wrath. Enough room for Clover to plan his self-promotion. Victorus would no doubt be back on track then.

"Commander." The voice of one of his soldiers called out, interrupting his musings. "The targets are nearing a house, take a look."

Clover snatched the binoculars from the soldier's hands and peered through them.

Off into the distance, he spotted the three figures they had been tracking, entering what seemed to be a farm, judging by the dozen Miltanks grazing. They headed towards the house secluded in the ranch, the perfect place to corner them.

"Indeed they are." Clover couldn't help but smile to himself. "Inform my scouts to return. Well group up, and strike when the sun sets."

"Isn't that a little hasty?" The soldier asked. "Shouldn't we confirm that the boy is actually one of them?"

Such a stupid question. "Worst case scenario, they're just more natives for us to eliminate. It's a victory for us no matter what." Clover shooed the soldier away. "Go, you were given an order."

Clover waited for the peon to hurry off, then sighed in frustration. He was rarely wrong, but maybe the soldier had a point.

The boy could be anywhere, finding him would be a nigh impossible task. That was assuming he didn't drown after the ship sunk.

His fingers felt like they'd snap as he clenched his fists. That little bastard was setting him up Luck, no doubt aware of his poor odds, sent him off to fail. The nerve of the brat!

Clover took a deep breath, he couldn't allow himself to be made a fool of. "You think you're so smart, boy. One of these days I'll send you the way of your father!" he said to himself.

"Too noisy." A voice said during his shouting.

There couldn't have been anyone around, Clover had sent his men away to scout for the boy.

His Pokémon had gone hunting for food in the surrounding forest, maybe it made the sound. "Listen here you insect, you're too ugly to be sneaking up on me." Clover eyed the surrounding trees expecting his Scizor to lumber out from them.

"I'm offended." The voice spoke again.

The sound of a snapping branch made his heart rate spike. "Whoever you are, know that I'm one of Victorus's finest!" Unsheathing his sword, Clover aimed it towards the direction of the blasted sound.

"I am as well." The voice sounded like it was coming from right next to him.

He looked up just in time to see a shadow jump from one treetop to the one above him. A single leaf fell from the tree, landing directly on his Face.

Discarding his dignity, Clover screamed as loud as he could, stopping when his throat burned, and his lungs screeched for air. Only then did he hear the mysterious voice's laughter.

Clover jumped back when a boy fell from the tree, using his legs to hang upside down from a branch.

"The look... the look on your face!" The boy choked out while laughing. "You're too funny."

Clover glared at the boy as he picked himself up. The child looked no older than the prince, and much like Luck, we wished for nothing more than to backhand him. Which he was about to do for toying with him until he noticed the marking on the boy's armor.

J4-D3 was marked on the metal's exterior. Correction, it had been marked on the armor. The paint had been haphazardly crossed out with a red substance, he was sure wasn't paint.

He was dangerous.

"That wench, why has Charm let one of her pets loose?" Great, the last thing he needed to deal with was one of her experiments. "J4-D3, is it? Your presence is surprising. What reason would you have to be out here?"

The creature smiled. "Forget that stupid name, call me Jade. Now, as to why I'm here..." The boy dropped from the branch, landing on the ground as he flipped over "These are my hunting grounds."

Jade's hands were behind his back, holding something Clover dreadfully couldn't see.

Clover felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. Surely the creature wasn't planning on attacking him, right? "We're both of Victorus blood. There's no need for a conflict,"

The creature stayed silent, prowling towards him, slow like he was giving him the chance to run.

If he knew anything about Charms servants, or Stalkers as she liked to call them, they were mindless killers.

Clover needed to tread carefully. "Why go after me when your skills could be put to better use? Charm is too stupid to realize your potential. Why not work for me instead?"

Jade ignored him, continuing to move closer. Soon, Clover found himself backed up into a tree.

Of course, such simple brutes only understood violence, not diplomacy.

Fine.

He was sick of being toyed with by lesser filth. The boy was no different than a feral Poochyena. If he was taught his place, he'd back down.

With that thought, Clover reached to draw out his sword, stopping when he felt the cold edge of Jade's dagger press against his throat.

Impossible! How did he move so fast?

Moments went by in silence, to Clover it felt like an eternity as he waited for the boy to slit his throat.

The creature put more pressure into the blade until warm drops of blood spilled down Clover's neck.

His eyes... those dull, lifeless eyes. The creature reminded him of Clover's own soldiers, the ones that spent too much time on the battlefield, the ones that had no remorse about killing.

He could die by the feral creature's hands. The thought was so inconceivable, Clover doubted he had enough time to come to terms with his imminent death.

"Can't believe I got you again!" Jade smiled like a Gengar.

"I... what?" Confused, livid, and humiliated, Clover was at a loss trying to think up a proper response.

"I'm just bothering you. I'd never kill my own people... unless miss charm tells me to... Or if I get an urge... or if—you know what, nevermind." Jade stepped back, wiping his bloody dagger on his armor. "The point is, I kinda like your offer."

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah..." He tapped his blade against his chin. "All except the part where you called Miss Charm stupid, but I can hold back from gutting you like a Feebas. For now."

"How kind of you." At least the creature was intelligent enough to accept his proposal. "I'll ignore your unprovoked attack if you are willing to join the ranks of my-"

"I'm not talking about joining your dumb army." Jade stuck his tongue out as if disgusted by the thought. "I've been following you guys for miles, so I know we're after the same person. This must be a test by Miss Charm to see how I work with others. I can't fail her!"

How did he know about the Johto boy, rather, why was he after him as well? It must have been a joint effort between Luck and that witch Charm doing, give them the same objective and see who fails.

That, however, seemed a bit pointless. Charm's Stalkers were adept at tracking targets, there was no way he could best one, but maybe that was the point.

Clover remembered Luck's words: 'recapture the Johto boy, or don't bother returning.'

It was all a ploy to watch him fail. Charm could test her pet, and Luck would have another reason to get rid of him.

The whole situation must have been a game to him. Fine, Clover would play along and beat him as well.

Really, the creature's tracking skills could be of use to him in proving Luck wrong. Then, if Clover gathered his men, Jade wouldn't stand a chance. All he'd have to do would be to return with the Johto boy and claim the credit for himself. Luck would have to admit to Clover's greatness if he returned victorious while Charm's pet failed to return at all.

Maybe Luck would even promote him after seeing the error of his ways. He'd be that much closer to taking the throne for himself.

Yes, he liked the sound of that.

With a plan in mind, Clover offered his hand to the creature. "You can trust me to aid you in your 'hunt.'"

"Trust you?" The creature tilted his head, staring at Clover's outstretched hand. After a minute of hesitation, he shook hands. "You're funny."


	8. A Chance At Revenge

"I'll kill you unless you untie me this instant, witch!"

"Prisoners are supposed to be quiet."

"I'm no prisoner, I'm a princess and you will listen to me!"

"Uh-huh, whatever you say, your highness."

Akio didn't know which was worse, running for miles through forests and on the decrepit roads, or the bickering he was forced to listen to.

Really, if he was honest, having his feet tortured from walking so much, or having his eardrums rupture from Fate and Jasmine's nonstop arguments were both preferable than anything that had happened in the last few days... weeks?

Arceus, how long had it been, since the attack on Ecruteak, since Nori died?

When he was held captive, everything felt like a bad dream. Everything had happened so rapidly, keeping track of time was impossible, Luck and his Luxray made sure of that.

They were relentless, every time Akio thought they were done with him, they'd come back just to tor-

No, Akio couldn't think about it, if he did, he'd remember everything.

Thankfully, he didn't have to. Everything in his mind went blank as he tried to comprehend a stench that had seemingly snuck up on him, intent on killing his sense of smell.

"We're here," Jasmine said, pointing ahead of them.

In front of them, there was a house built in the middle of what looked like a farm. Considering they had been in Olivine a few hours ago, Akio was starting to get an idea of where they were. The foul smell wasn't a mystery anymore.

Dozens of Miltank roamed the property, completely unaware of anything happening to the rest of Johto. Akio had heard of the farm before, pretty much everyone knew about it, after all, a decent chunk of the world's Moomoo milk came from it.

As they came closer, Akio saw that things maybe weren't that great for the Pokémon either. Many of them were skinnier than any normal Miltank should be, he could even see the ribs of a few of them.

Akio, felt bad as they walked past the Pokémon, their eyes tracking them, expecting food.

They got to the front door of the farmhouse, waiting after Jasmine knocked.

While they were safe, at least for the moment, Akio couldn't escape a feeling of unease. Maybe it was the fact that a Jasmine hadn't told them where she was taking them. Fate's silence didn't help either.

Before she seemed keen on insulting or threatening Jasmine whenever possible, now she was silent, looking up at the sky as if searching for something Akio couldn't see.

After a while of the awkward silence, Akio flinched when he heard the locks moving, relaxing when he saw the wrinkled face of an older woman peek from the opened door and smile.

"I'm so happy you're safe, hon!" Not a second later the woman burst through the door and wrapped her arms around Jasmine. "Never doubted you, with you being Gym Leader and all."

While waiting for them to hug it out. Fate tapped him to get his attention, and by that he meant she kicked him in the leg since her arms were tied down.

"Hey, Akio." She began, whispering. "When the coward said she was taking us to her friends, I wasn't expecting an old lady."

"Neither was I, but-ow, quit kicking me, you already have my attention."

"Listen, this is the perfect opportunity to enact our plan. You take on the old lady, I'll get rid of the coward." Fate said.

It took a while for Akio to register what she was proposing, even longer to think of a response. "That is not our plan. We're trying to get to Ecruteak, not kill-"

"Ecruteak? That place is overrun, y'all can't be going there." The woman said, stopping Akio in his tracks. "Why don't you come inside where it's safe? I don't have much food left, but I'm sure I can fix something up." The women smiled and held the door open for them to enter.

"Ecruteak, huh?" Jasmine asked, glancing at him as she headed in.

That was bad, no one else beside Fate should know their plan or they might figure out he had Rainbow Wing. He needed to be more careful

Jasmine kept staring at him as they walked in like she was expecting him to explain himself. That wasn't going happen. Instead, Akio acted unaware as he looked at the various photos hung up on the walls.

The woman was in every one of the pictures, but there were also three others as well: two girls that looked like twins, and a man.

Some were taken on the farm, others at Pokémon Contests, there was even one taken at the Olivine Gym with both girls holding the Mineral Badge.

Akio could only guess it was the woman's family, but where were they? The house was completely quiet besides Jasmine and the woman's chatting.

The women led them to the house's dining room "You can tell me why the boy looks like he fought an Ursaring, and why the girl is tied up, but after y'all eat." She said, then headed off towards the kitchen, leaving them at the table.

They were in someone else's house, it would've been common courtesy to behave for at least the moment, but Fate and Jasmine didn't seem to care. Instead, they were focused on glaring daggers at each other.

"Miss Jasmine, why exactly are we here?" Akio asked in an attempt to distract her from Fate.

"Pardon me. I've been so distracted by a certain... nuisance." Jasmine took a deep breath. "Miss Lucille has been keeping track of where the Johto Resistance Force is. I hate to ask for their, rather, his help, but I'm out of options."

A group of survivors were still fighting? "That's great! If we get to them, we can save Johto right?"

"Johto is dead."

The words were so blunt, Akio sat there waiting for her to say more. It couldn't be that simple, but Jasmine stayed quiet like there wasn't room for debate.

They sat there silent, the sweet smell of baked dough and freshly brewed coffee couldn't distract him from what Jasmine said.

"Why is everyone so gloomy now?" Miss Lucille returned, juggling plates of biscuits and cups of coffee. "It's not roast Farfetch'd, but it could be worse."

"It's nothing. Thanks for the food." Jasmine smiled, her previous mood disappearing. "She doesn't get anything though. She's a prisoner."

"How absolutely rude, I am a guest, and I deserve-"

"Wait, she's one of them?" Miss Lucille said, seemingly ignoring Fate. "You're not going to bring her to-"

"Lance?" Jasmine finished. "Fate here is one of the few Team VIctory grunts that's been captured. I don't like him, but if there's anyone that can get out and use the information in her head, it's him. That's why I need to find him and his team."

"Grunt? Excuse me, I'm the proper ruler of-"

"Hon, surely you saw the battle over Olivine a few days ago." Miss Lucille spoke over Fate. "Lance was leading it, I'm not even sure if he made it out,"

Akio couldn't believe what he was hearing: Jasmine giving up, and Lance, one of the greatest trainers possibly being dead? "I... I need to use the restroom." He could hear Miss Lucille saying something, probably directions. He couldn't focus enough to hear her though. All he cared about was clearing his head.

Thoughts flooded his head as he scurried up the stairs, quickly finding a restroom and locking himself in.

If someone as strong as Jasmine gave up on saving Johto, why shouldn't he?

If Lance really had died, what chance did anyone else have of stopping Victorus?

Thoughts flooded his head as he scurried up the stairs, quickly finding a restroom and locking himself in.

The more he thought, the more he considered Fate's plan. Even then, it wasn't guaranteed he could summon Ho-Oh, and if he did, Akio didn't know how to battle. That was all assuming they could get to Ecruteak, for all he knew, his home was in complete ruins.

There was no way he could fight, and there was nowhere to run. Akio felt trapped.

The feeling made his stomach turn, and his hands clammy with sweat. Looking into the mirror didn't help. Akio's worn bandages were loose, making him aware of the burned and cut skin beneath.

Even seeing the scars, Akio shuddered from the memories of Luck's Luxray tearing at him with its claws and fangs, even using electricity to force him to do something he couldn't.

Anger always rose in him from thinking about what Luck did to him, did to Nori, but it always faded, being replaced by a feeling of hopelessness when he inevitably realized he didn't stand a chance at getting revenge.

Maybe he should just give the Rainbow Wing to Jasmine, or even to Fate. It was better off in anyone else's hands than his. Akio considered the idea as he left the restroom, that was until a bright glare coming from a bedroom at the end of the hallway caught his attention.

Akio slowly approached it, curious to see what the source was. The light led him to a bedroom, and after seeing the Poké Dolls on the bed, and the countless contest ribbons hung up on the wall, it was clear it was one of the twins' rooms.

On the windowsill next to one of the beds, a white and red ball sat, reflecting the suns rays off of its metal shell. While not being savvy in things concerning Pokémon, he was smart enough to know that it was a Poké Ball.

Akio found himself picking the ball up and shaking it next to his ear. Was there a Pokémon inside it already, was that how it worked? Wait no, trainers had to call it out first.

Should he try though...

It felt like opening a present on his birthday, Akio couldn't help the giddiness bubbling in him. He couldn't help himself.

Akio raised the Poké Ball in front of him, trying to imitate the trainers he used to see on TV challenging Gyms or the Pokémon League.

After a moment of preparation, he decided to try it. "Uh, Pika-Pikachu come out and use Thundervolt... Boltshock? Whatever your move is called!"

Though nothing came out, that didn't stop his excitement. It was still a Poké Ball, with it, he could catch anything. That's what he needed. If Akio could catch something strong like a Feraligatr or a Kingdra, he'd be able to fight back.

Maybe he could get as strong as Nori and her-

"Having fun there, hon?"

Akio yelped hearing the sudden voice behind him, dropping the Poké Ball. "Miss Lucille, I-I'm sorry, I got distracted and wandered in."

"It's no worry." She smiled. "Bless your heart, you reminded me of my little girls when they got their first Pokémon. They were just the sweetest."

Were? Akio was starting to realize why the house was so empty. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. They knew what they were getting into." Miss Lucille sighed, wiping the dust off one of the girl's trophies. "My only regret is not helping them fight whoever these invaders are, but I'm too old for battling. You, on the other hand, you should keep that."

"R-Really?" Akio couldn't help but smile.

"Someone young like you will get better use out of it." Picking the Poké Ball off the ground, she handed it to him. "Just be careful, the world isn't safe these days. With everything going on, it ain't worth risking your life if you don't have to."

Akio didn't catch the rest of what Miss Lucille said, the words were nothing but noise as he thought about the opportunity he now had.

Everything Luck had taken away from the people of Johto, Akio wanted nothing more than to take back. And with the Rainbow Wing tucked in his pocket, and a Poké Ball in hand, he understood what he had to do.

Revenge was his only option. For Nori, Akio promised he would get it.


	9. Ambush

"I can't believe how I'm being treated, no food, and I'm still tied up. There's no respect for royalty in this region!"

"Uh-huh," Akio said, barely hearing a word Fate said. It was rude, but he couldn't help it. He held his newly given Poké Ball above his face as he leaned against the window sill, watching the moonlight reflect off its metal exterior.

It hadn't left his side since he got it, though, he almost dropped it when Fate rolled to his feet with the speed and grace of a ticked off Whirlipede.

"You've been playing with that instead of listening to me vent, what is it?" Fate looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed. "Is it food? I demand that you share with me."

Was she playing with him, how could she not know what a Poké Ball was?

Fate squirmed around, eventually getting into a standing position. Akio backed up against the wall when she started to sniff at the Poké Ball.

In a quick motion, she ran her tongue across the sphere "You were right, not food." Her face scrunched up. "It must be a weapon then, perhaps one used for bludgeoning? Ooh, maybe it's a grenade!"

"Why did you just lick... Nevermind." Akio shook his head. "This isn't edible, and it's not a weapon. You're supposed to capture Pokémon with it."

"How? You couldn't even fit a Joltik in that." Fate didn't seem amused, looking the ball up and down. "You locals are strange. Why would you stuff your Pokémon in toys? In Victorus, we keep our companions by our sides."

"It's simple the Pokémon just..." Wait, how did Poké Balls work? It didn't matter, what mattered was the fact that Fate didn't know what they were. "You're telling me that Victorus doesn't have these."

"Don't say it like I'm the strange ones." Fate stuck her nose in the air. "Pokémon are companions, not slaves. Honestly, I find it offensive you people capture them as such. Now, observe the correct way to treat Pokémon."

Fate turned towards the window. Taking a deep breath, she let out a steady whistle.

"What are you doing?" Akio strained to keep his voice hushed. "You're going to wake Jasmine and Miss Lucille up."

"This is more important so I don't care." Fate said, face pressed against the window. "Siren will be here soon."

"Your Noivern?" Jasmine said she went to go heal it when they were in Olivine, he was curious what happened to the dragon.

That was good though. If Miss Lucille was right about Victorus soldiers controlling Ecruteak, they could just fly over them and straight to the Bell Tower with Fate's Noivern.

"Nevermind, keep whistling," Akio asked, pressing his face into Fate's so he could look out the window too. "There! I see him."

With it being night, he could hardly make out the Pokémon, but there was no mistaking the rustling of the bushes and trees behind the farm.

"No, you can't. He hasn't responded to my call yet." Fate said.

Odd, Akio swore he saw something. Maybe it was just a wild Pokémon, but that would be even stranger. There weren't many nocturnal Pokémon in Johto, and besides a really big Noctowl, nothing could shake the foliage that much.

The more he looked, the more movement he saw in the surrounding forest. Then he started to see flocks of birds fly out from the trees, followed by heavy thumping on the roof.  
If those things didn't rattle his nerves, seeing countless Victorus soldiers march out from the treeline, like a pack of prowling Mightyena.

"Definitely not your Noivern." Akio backed away from the window, his heart racing. How did they find them? Granted, the farmhouse was the only home for miles, but still, the Victorus ship hadn't even reached Olivine when they left. How could they catch up so fast?

The horde settled into a half circle around the outside of the house. One of the soldiers wearing a familiar crimson colored suit of armor stepped up from the rest.

"Greetings lowly natives!" He shouted. "I am commander Clover: Victorus' greatest warrior. It has come to my attention that you are harboring an enemy of Victorus. Give the boy to me and I'll consider sparing your lives. You have five minutes to comply."

What were they supposed to do, they were surrounded. 

If Fate was even a little worried, her face didn't show it. "Untie me. I have a plan."

Untie her? That seemed... dangerous, but not any more than being captured again.

"I'm your only chance." There was something in her tone that reminded him of what Jasmine said about Johto being dead, something urgent and final.

Akio didn't ask any questions, instead, he started to work on undoing the knot restraining fate, it was impossible though. He couldn't keep his hands from shaking.

After what seemed like an eternity of fumbling with the ropes, they dropped to Fates feet.

It was dead silent besides his heavy breathing, but that only made him more anxious, knowing what was waiting for him outside.

Without a word, Fate grabbed him by the hand, basically dragging him, as they rushed out of the bedroom... straight into Jasmine and Miss Lucille.

"It's too late to be running around. And who was yelling earlier?" Jasmine stretched then yawned. After a while of gazing at them, her half-lidded eyes shot open. "W-Wait, why is she free?"

"I'm free because there's a literal army outside ready to kill you all, and I'm the only one with enough valor to stop them."

"What about an army?" Both Miss Lucille and Jasmine asked, rubbing their eyes.

"We don't have time to idle about. Come, look for yourself if you don't believe me." Fate led them down the stairs and to the front door. 

Jasmine eyed Fate up and down, probably expecting a trick. She walked past her to the door, getting on the tips of her toes to look out the door's peephole.

"That's a problem." Jasmine ran her hands through her hair as she paced back and forth. "You're unrestrained, there are dozens of people outside that want to kill us, and we're nowhere near Lance's team. Great."

"Lucky for you, witch, there's a hero here to save you." Fate put her hands on her hip and grinned. "All I need is a distraction to get some distance between us and them. Then I can handle the rest."

"Since when are you calling the shots?" Jasmine got up in Fate's face. "I have half a mind to get rid of you and your friends outside."

Miss Lucille shook her head then separated the two. "Y'all knock it off now, let's not lose our heads," she said. "Now, there must a simple way out. How about y'all sneak out the front, and I'll stall the fellas outside. Maybe they'll think you weren't here."

"You... you can't do that. They'll kill you, it's not worth it." Especially not for him.

Akio couldn't help but feel a deep sense of guilt claw at him. Everything was his fault. Luck and his army were after him, not anyone else. Jasmine and Miss Lucille didn't know that though. 

Something in the back of his mind told him that everyone would better off if he gave himself up. No one would die, and if he gave Fate the Rainbow Wing, she could look for Ho-Oh without him.

Akio wasn't near selfless enough to do any of that. The idea was pushed to the back of his mind as he looked away, part of him ashamed of even thinking he could be so selfless. 

"Ain't nothing to worry about, hon." Miss Lucille said, smiling. "If things turn sour, I know a few things about battling. I'm sure the Miltank will help me."

That would be suicide. There was no other way to put it. Didn't she know that?

Jasmine locked eyes with the older women "I can't let you do that. Not alone." She walked over to Akio and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I need you to do something for me."

"Y-Yeah?" he tried to keep his voice from shaking. Why would Jasmine, a Gym Leader, need his help?

"Take her. " She snarled pointing at Fate. "Hide in the forest until I come and find you. And if she won't behave, use your Pokémon to make her."

Pokémon? But he didn't have any... Akio remembered the Pokéball he held. Jasmine must've been bluffing to keep Fate in check since she was unrestrained.

Jasmine winked at him, confirming his suspicion, then turned to face the older woman. "Lucille, let's not draw this out." The two gave him an over the shoulder glance before heading out the front door.

"I knew You had a Pokémon in that toy ball!" Fate pointed her finger at him. "How shameful. If you have the capability to fight you should be helping them."

If only he could fight back, but he couldn't. Not yet. That was why he grabbed Fate's hand and led her through the house.

Akio heard Fate complaining about something, probably on why he was running, but her words were nothing but noise as he scrambled to open the homes back door.

Leaving the house, an endless maze of trees filled his vision. Good. "We can try and climb up one of these trees. They won't see us." Akio tried to pull Fate with him, but couldn't seem to move.

With her heels dug into the ground, she kept Akio in place. "I can't believe you're running away like a scared Wimpod. Didn't I tell you that I had a plan, don't you trust me?"

"Jasmine has a plan-"

"No, she doesn't." Fate cut him off. "Very few Victorus warriors are allowed Pokémon, even then, she and the old lady don't stand a chance against Clover and his grunts. Especially if they plan on running headfirst into them. I, on the other hand, am capable of winning the fight."

They couldn't die, especially not Jasmine. Victorus soldiers wouldn't stand a chance against one of Johto's strongest Gym Leaders. That's what Akio wanted to believe "I'm staying here, I trust Jasmine." 

"Can't say I'm surprised." Fate crossed her arms and shook her head.

"What's that supposed to mean," Akio asked, hearing her condescending tone.

"Between you backstabbing me on the beach, and your inability to fight for yourself, choosing to cower away instead, you're a weakling."

A weakling? "I'm not a..." Akio just didn't want to die, that didn't make him weak.

"Really I pity you because it's not entirely your fault." She said. "In this world, you're either born a Caterpie or a Pidgeotto. I'm the latter, but since I need you to summon the radiant Pokémon, I'll protect you, so don't worry. I won't let you die here."

Moments went by in silence. How was he supposed to respond? He watched Fate smile at him like she was a friend like she hadn't said anything wrong. Except, she hadn't. 

Akio was weak, he knew it, Fate knew it, Nori probably knew it as well. Maybe that was why she always acted so overprotective, she didn't think he was capable of handling himself.

Even with knowing the obvious, Akio couldn't keep down the feeling that made his chest feel tight, and his eyes water. 

Not even a few hours ago he convinced himself he'd get revenge on Luck, now here he was, almost crying.

Without a doubt, everyone was right: he was a weakling but swore to Nori he'd change that.

"You're wrong. You don't know anything!" Akio wiped away the tears in his eyes. "I'll show you." Without waiting for Fate's response, he brushed past her as he headed deeper into the forest. 

He'd make Fate eat her words. All he had to do was find a strong Pokémon and get rid of the Victorus soldiers himself.

Akio continued deeper, the only sound was the crunch of fallen branches under him, and the occasional gust of wind.

Under normal circumstances, the quiet would relax him, but he couldn't help but feel like something was off. Through the treetops, the orange glow of morning peaked at him. Despite that, Akio couldn't hear any of the normal morning chirping of Pidgey, or the scurrying of Rattata. 

Really, he couldn't even hear any of the commotion that should've been happening near Miss Lucille's house. Maybe they weren't fighting? That would be good.

Even then, he still needed to prove Fate wrong. 

Akio craned his neck up, looking up and down the surrounding "Why aren't there any-" A wheezing sound caught his ear as he put his foot down like he'd stepped on a toy. "...Pokémon."

It was only after seeing the blood-soaked grass, and the splatters of it on his shoe, did he realize what he had stepped on. Akio quickly raised his foot to free the flailing Pidgey from underneath him.

Its feathers were dyed red. It chocked out a last gurgled breath before falling still.

Arceus, did he kill it? No, if he just stepped on it, there wouldn't be so much blood. Did an Ekans get to it?

Looking around, maybe it would've been a quicker death if an Ekans had gotten to the bird, rather birds.

Pidgey corpses littered the ground, but that was nothing compared to the ones with daggers driven through them pinning them to surrounding trees. The brutality of it all... It took everything for Akio to swallow back down the vomit burning his throat.

Who would do something so awful?

"They kept making noise, so I thought they wanted to play." A voice, Akio didn't realize, spoke. "It's too bad. They were so fragile."

Akio spun around, his eyes darting wildly between the trees, trying to spot who was talking. The rustling of leaves behind him made him turn around, just in time to see someone approaching him.

Forget what Fate had said to him, he wanted nothing more than for her to be the person in front of him. Maybe then they could figure out what was happening. That was too good for his luck though. 

The person wore a blue and grey chest plate with a yellow star painted in the middle. Closer now, he could see the boy looking him up and down like a hungry Lycanroc, all the while he balanced a bloodied dagger on his finger.

"Miss Charm wants you alive." He said smiling. "I'm not too good at leaving targets alive. Try not to break so easily."  


	10. Trap

"Miss Charm wants you alive." He said smiling. "I'm not too good at leaving targets alive. Try not to break so easily."

Break? Whatever that meant, Akio wanted no part of it. The boy, whoever he was, definitely wasn't right in the head. Who would kill a Pokémon for no reason?

Of course, the second he tried to do something on his own he immediately needed saving. That couldn't happen though. If Fate were to come to help up, she would get roped into the situation as well.

Great, the second he was by himself, he ran a cold-hearted murderer. "W-Who are you? What do you want?"

The question which Akio stammered out, stopped the boy in his tracks for a moment before smiling and continued to walk closer.

"I'm Jade, and I'm here to hunt you down of course. Now," He began, flipping his dagger into the air and catching it. "try not to squirm too much. I'm not allowed to hit anything vital."

None of sounded good. Something about the boy felt off. Ignoring his obvious threats, Akio felt uneasy even being so close to him.

He'd gone deeper into the forest to find a wild Pokémon, but maybe he'd run into something more dangerous.

Akio needed to play things smart. It wasn't about acting tough or proving Fate wrong anymore. So, he did the only he was good at.

Before he knew it Akio was moving, running and jumping over bushes and fallen logs as he tried to create distance.

With a quick look over his shoulder, he didn't see the boy, Jade, behind him. That only compelled him to run faster.

Figuring out where he was going grew more difficult by the second, he needed to find Fate before it was too-

Before he could finish his thought, Akio found himself falling face first into the ground. He tried to pick himself up, but his every time he got to his feet, one of his legs gave out.

Something wasn't right.

Akio rolled on his back, nearly fainting from seeing the jagged edge of a dagger buried in his leg. There wasn't any pain, only the confusion of when he'd been stabbed.

Should he... should he pull it out?

Reaching out to gingerly pull at the handle of the screen, it was only then that the pain set in, one that made every one of his thoughts were overwritten with agony.

With every slight movement, he felt the dagger cut up the inside of his leg. Blood flooded from the wound, him messing with the blade definitely didn't help.

"Running? That's no fun." The voice of the boy caught him off guard. "Didn't you start this war? I thought you'd be a bit less like a flailing Magikarp."

Again with him being the cause of everything. Did they have the wrong person? Akio

"I... I didn't do a-anything. I'm innocent!" Akio gasped out struggling to crawl backward.

"That's funny." The boy grabbed another one of the daggers strapped to his armor and twirled it around his finger. "Know what else is funny? I'm stuck with a Magikarp like you when the others get to have fun killing! Can you believe that?"

As if on cue, the ground trembled seemingly caused by the ear-splitting roar off in the distance.

"See what I'm talking about?" Jade crossed his arms and pouted. "It's no fair!"

That must've been Jasmine's Steelix, we're they really fighting? A silver beam of light cut through the air, answering his question. He felt the wind from the attack blast through the forest before all went quiet.

Akio didn't know if the silence was a good sign or a bad one. What if Jasmine and Miss Lucille lost? Without them, or Fate he was completely alone.

The grim reality of him being captured again set in, it was terrifying enough for him to ignore the pain, and stand up to face Jade. Though his legs were shaking and he was out of breath, he had to do something. If he didn't then he really was weak like Fate said.

Akio only had one idea. It was his only chance, it would work. There was no other option. Knowing what he had to do, Akio reached to his side to unclip his Poké ball

"You're getting back up?" Jade asked tilting his head. "That's amazing! I'll get to fight someone after all. So how are we doing this? How about a fist fight? I love tho-"

I'm going to regret this!

Before the other boy could finish, Akio pulled his arm back and threw the Poke Ball as hard as he could. Jade's head recoiled backward as the ball hit him square in the face.

It fell and rolled on the ground. That wasn't good. At least he now knew that Poké Balls couldn't catch a human. Well, there went his plan and possibly his life.

Akio couldn't tear his gaze away, waiting for the other boy to attack him back, or fall over, knocked out by the impact, but Jade did none of that, instead, he stood still like a statue, with his hand covering his face

A stream of blood came from under his hand, trailing down his face and neck. "That's funny!" Jade broke the silence and giggled. "Guess it's my turn now."

There wasn't time for Akio to react, Jade was already in front of him, his fist impacting right under his eye.

By then it was too late, the world was already fading by the time he hit the ground.

He blacked out.

\---

When Akio came to he immediately wished he immediately wished he hadn't. An excruciating pain enveloped his right leg. A bloodied bandage was wrapped around his thigh, still, that didn't help that every slight movement felt like he was being stabbed again. His head didn't feel much better. The throbbing pain in his head made him wonder if a Rhydon stomped on his skull.

Akio groaned as he attempted to stand up. Everything looked unfocused and blurred, his headache and his half-closed, swollen eye definitely didn't help. Though, his vision didn't need to be perfect to realize he wasn't in the same place.

Slowly getting his bearings back, he became aware of the metal bars of the cage trapping him, and of the person, he was trapped with.

Behind him in the corner of the cage, Jasmine laid on her side. At first, he thought she was knocked out like he had been, but her eyes were wide open staring out into nothing. The whites of her eyes were tinted red like she hadn't slept for days, and dried tear stains ran down her cheeks.

Akio was tempted to ask what happened, but Jasmine's state drained any sliver of hope or optimism he might've had of everything turning out alright. With no sign of her Steelix or Miss Lucille, he figured It was better not to ask. Instead, he wobbled up to the bars of the cage to better see what was going on outside of it.

They seemed to be at some sort of camp. The surrounding forest was cut down to make a clearing for the several tents put up, and the bonfire in the center of it all. Akio never had a chance to realize the size of the Victorus force was until he saw all of them swarming around the camp like frenzied Durants.

Most of them gathered around the bonfire laughing and drinking while others sharpened their weapons and cleaned their armor in the tents.

With how many Victorus soldiers there were, the chances of them escaping were none, Akio had no doubts about that, but with Fate missing maybe that wasn't true. If she hadn't been captured yet, she could come to rescue them.

The fleeting moment of hope Akio had died down the more he thought about the situation they were in. For all he knew, Fate could've died. Something about the thought filled him with a sense of guilt.

A familiar whistling caught Akio's attention. "Fate?" He asked, peering around to try and find the source of the sound. It sounded close, almost right next to him. Slipping his head between the bars of the cage, he didn't see Fate, but him.

Jade sat on top of the cage whistling and swinging his legs back and forth, juggling a Poké ball, no doubt Akio's

"You..." Akio lowered his voice, squeezing the cage's bars until his hands hurt. The boy's apparent carefree attitude infuriated him, especially after what he had done.

Jade's head perked up, his legs retreated back to the top of the cage before he jumped off landing then sitting on the ground in front of Akio. "Hey―hi!" He smiled. "This is yours, right? I'll give it back only if you apologize for hitting me in the face."

"Is this a joke to you?"Akio shoved away the Poké Ball leg Jade waved in his face. "You ruined everything! I was going to help Fate save..." He trailed off realizing that his chance of saving Johto was thrown away.

A brief flash of surprise crossed Jade's face. Walking right up to the cage and getting on the tips of his toes, he to looked Akio in the eyes. "How do you know Lady Fate? Where is she?" He asked. "If you did anything to her, I... I won't give your ball thing back!"

Wait, if he didn't know where Fate was either, did that mean she was safe? That didn't matter, even if she was, she wasn't here to help. Escaping was up to him, and Jade might've given him an idea of how.

"Y-Yeah, I know her. I also know where she is. I'll tell you, but you have to let us out." Akio looked over his shoulder at Jasmine who had yet to move an inch.

Jade tilted his head. "If I let you out you'll tell me where she is? You're a worse liar than Clover. Speaking of," He began turning around focusing on something past the camp. "I hear him now."

If Akio focused, he could hear something as well. There was a voice of a man in the distance, though he could hardly hear it over the sound of something massive being dragged.

Through the clearing, Akio saw dozens of Victorus soldiers and a Scizor hauling something behind them. Whatever it was had ropes tying it down, which they used to pull it towards the camp.

It was only when they got closer did Akio realize what they were pulling.

"Lowly dregs, lay your eyes on the fallen beast that I, your fearless commander, Clover, defeated alone." A man wearing crimson armor shouted, standing on top of the fainted Steelix. "Gather around. Let me tell you how I accomplished such a feat."

Clover? Akio remembered him, he tried to kill him when he was escaping from Luck's ship. What was he doing here? How did he live?

"Clover gets self-conscious when you don't pay attention to him, so I got to go," Jade said before running off towards Clover.

As people gathered around, the man cleared his throat. Holding a single hand in the air, the crowd fell silent. "Such a simple creature could only tremble in the face of Victorus' greatest warrior. All I had to do was-"

"Lying bastard!" Someone shouted before the man could speak.

Akio didn't realize who said it until everyone's eyes shifted in his direction. They weren't looking at him, however, but past him.

Even Jasmine lifted her head to look towards the familiar voice.

"Greatest warrior?" She laughed. "How can you make such a claim when your ruler is in front of you?" Stepping from the edge of the clearing, Fate stared down Clover. A murmuring fell over the crowd, as Fate marched towards them.

"Fate" Akio cheered. " I thought you were dead."

"What a silly thought." She crossed her arms and huffed. "I told you I had a plan, but you refused to listen."

A plan? "How is walking straight towards the people that want to kill us a plan?"

"Don't doubt me, Ki―boy." Without another word, Fate continued past him, directly towards Clover. The closer she got, she looked directly at every soldier there, shaking her head. "Why are none of you bowing? I demand respect."

"Oh, Fate, why couldn't you just stay out of all this? " Clover sighed then jumped down from the Steelix. "You're not the ruler of Victorus anymore. You hold no power here. I, on the other hand, do."

Clover snapped his fingers. Instantly, every Victorus soldier faced towards Fate, brandishing their swords, daggers and other weapons.

Fate didn't flinch if anything got closer to the group. "Is this all? I thought there would be more of you traitors. This is fantastic though since you're all in one place now, I can hand out your punishments all at once."

"Now how will you be doing that princess?"

Fate grinned. Putting two fingers to her mouth, she let out a shrill whistle. Not a moment later and equally shrill screech filled the night. A strong gust of wind blew through the forest, knocking up the camp's tents, and knocking Akio as well as several of the Victorus soldiers off balance.

"Death is the fate of all of those foolish enough to challenge Victorus royalty. Siren!" Fate yelled. The Noivern dropped from the sky, landing next to her. With fire brewing in the dragon's closed maw, Fate pointed towards Clover. "He's mine. As for the rest of the traitors, burn them."


	11. Strike Back

Everything burned.

The trees, the camp, and its soldiers were all set ablaze. There was no end to the stream of fire Fate's Noivern spat out in all directions.

While Akio was happy Fate came at first, he started worrying the inferno would sweep him away as well. Being stuck in a cage with nowhere to go didn't help.

A sigh of relief escaped Akio as he saw Fate turn her attention from the enemy, and run towards him.

"Yet again, the beautiful hero saves the distressed prince." Fate grinned, placing her hands on her hips.

"Funny." Akio tapped his foot, his eyes unable to look away from the growing fire. "Can you hurry and get us out? I can't feel my leg, and I think Jasmine's hurt too."

She raised her chin to look down at them. "Very well, but I'll be expecting you both to properly express your gratitude after this is over." Fate whistled again, waving her arms in the air. "Siren quit playing for a moment, and open this."

The dragon took flight then landed next to them, using his teeth to hold a screeching Victorus soldier by the arm. Siren thrashed the man around until he was quiet, then tossed him to the side.

"Use Dragon Claw, but be careful though, these two bruise easy." She patted the Noivern behind the ear.

Siren's claws glowed purple with energy. In a swift motion, he raised them and brought them down on the cage, slashing the door straight off.

After stumbling around until the cage stopped shaking, Akio limped to Jasmine's side. "Come on we need to go." He offered his hand. Jasmine ignored him, instead, she glared at something past him.

"It only makes sense that such simple insects fell into the cunning Ariados's web!" Clover shouted from behind him. "It's no surprise really, I am a tactical genius after all."

The man stood behind him, Victorus soldier on both sides of him. Besides a few burn marks on their armor, the group looked mostly unscathed from Fate's attack.

"You're still alive?" Fate asked sounding annoyed. "I can only assume that I'm the Ariados in this situation. Either that or your arrogance truly knows no limit."

"Please, how naive can you be? Why do you think we left those two alive?" Clover said pointing at Akio and Jasmine. "You're working with both of them, aren't you? Of course, you'd come to their rescue."

"Begrudgingly, but that's irrelevant, much like you. You're in my way." Fate looked to Siren who was growling and clawing at the ground like he wanted to charge at the enemy. "I don't have my sword, so I hope you don't mind getting your hands, rather, your claws dirty."

Siren blew out a puff of smoke before his claws sharpened and flowed with purple energy. The dragon's head snapped directly to Clover.

Despite his incoming death, Akio could make out the man smiling to himself. "Painfully predictable." He shook his head then raised his hand. "Take care of the pest!"

Right when Siren looked lunged forward, a flash of red sped past the Noivern. Only when the blur stopped to punch Siren in the head, did Akio see that they had a Scizor to deal with now.

Fate cursed under her breath. "It's just a bug, Siren. Fry it with Flamethrower."

The Noivern opened its mouth, fire boiling in the back of his throat.

"Don't let it," Clover said. "Bullet Punch."

With that, the Scizor moved like a blur, uppercutting Siren in the jaw, shutting the dragon's mouth right as he started to let out a stream of fire. The interruption resulted in an explosion of embers and smoke.

A heavy smog filled the area, and soon it became hard to see. Akio heard people around him coughing and stumbling around.

While he couldn't exactly see, himself, Akio probably wouldn't have a better chance to run. All h had to do was find Jasmine and Fate before the smoke disappeared, grab them and-

A hand clamped over his mouth.

Akio's mind Instantly went into flight mode as he thrashed about to try and get free, but whoever held on to him had the grip of a Kingler. His heels dragged against the dirt as he was pulled backward, sending pangs of pain up his wounded leg.

"Keep quiet, I'm going to end this." The person pulling him said. Though her voice was hushed, Akio recognized it.

"Jasmine?" Akio said, his voice muffled. She guided him by the arm when he started to calm down.

As he was led further out of the smoke, he started to realize what Jasmine was after.

The steel beast laid unmoving, burn marks from its fight with Fate's Noivern scarred its metal skin. There was a dent in the middle of the Pokémon's head.

Jasmine ran up and placed her head on her Pokémon's. "Sorry I let this happen, I was too arrogant. Don't worry though, I can fix this. Come on Akio, help me." She said, pulling at the ropes restraining her Steelix.

He wanted to ask her what happened, wanted to help, but Akio doubted he'd have the chance.

The smoke cloud dispersed. With it gone, he saw Fate and Siren fighting against Clover and his Scizor while the rest of the warriors stood away from the fighting. Everyone was still there except for...

"J-Jasmine, we have a problem!" Akio spun around looking for him. Jade could be anywhere, and that sent chills up his spine.

If she heard him, she didn't show it, instead, she kept at the ropes, hopping on the Steelix so she could toss them off.

The Pokémon shifted for the first time. Struggling to lift its head, the Steelix gave up and let out a strained roar.

Jasmine patted Steelix's head "You have to get up. If you don't we can't get revenge for what these savages did to you, Lucille, and Olivine."

"Savages? That's just mean, ma'am." A voice behind them spoke.

He knew who the voice belonged to, and immediately turned around. Sitting on the ground, Jade juggled the Poké Ball he took from Akio.

How long had had he been watching them? Akio didn't want to think about it.

"Lady Fate is here, yet I have to deal with you two jerks. It's not fair!" Jade stood up, glaring both him and Jasmine down. "I can't kill you, but her... Don't call me a savage next time."

The moment Jade reached for the daggers strapped to his armor, Akio knew what was about to happen. Jasmine wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time, and Fate was busy fighting with Clover's Scizor, not like she'd help Jasmine anyways.

Arceus, why did he have to be the one Jasmine needed to rely on? Akio was less reliable than a Focus Blast! Still, he couldn't stand back and do nothing, if he did Jasmine might die.

Akio was moving before he knew what he was doing. Without a plan, he ran straight into Jade before he could throw the dagger.

They both tumbled over, the weapon and the Poké Ball falling between them.

"You wanna fight too? Wait your turn." Jade pushed Akio off of him then reached for the dagger.

Akio reached as well, though not for the dagger. Jade sprung back to his feet, while Akio staggered up, one carrying a lethal weapon, the other carrying a capture device.

"Why'd ya grab that thing?" Jade tilted his head. "What, you gonna throw it at me again?" He said, sticking his tongue out.

"Yes, actually." Akio pulled his arm back, ready to throw. Or at least he thought he was.

Jade wasn't his target this time, but behind him was his target. Fate was still fighting against Clover's men with Siren, but there were too many for them. They kept the two distracted while the Scizor got attacks in when Siren was distracted.

Fate didn't have her sword, it was up to her Pokémon. The problem was that the Noivern could only swipe at the Victorus soldiers with his claws. With his jaw hanging loose, probably from the Scizor punching him, Akio doubted Siren could use Flamethrower again and finish them off.

Luckily, Akio had distracted Jade from Jasmine, still fighting him was impossible. At least for him.

If he could take out the Scizor, maybe Fate and Siren would have the chance to wrap things up and help him.

He knew just how to do it. "You better duck!" Akio shouted, then threw the Poké Ball so hard it felt like his arm came out if its socket.

Jade bent backward as the ball soared past him. "Ha! You aim like a cross-eyed Blastoise." He smiled, stopping when he heard the noise behind him.

Really, everyone stopped moving, looking just in time to see Clover's Scizor disappear in a flash of red and go into the Poké Ball. The device rocked three times, before falling still.

Everything was quiet besides the crackling of the dying forest fire.

Clover stomped up the ball and tapped it with his foot. "Scizor, get out of that... that thing, before I have you exterminated for insubordination!"

Akio heard quiet mumblings as everyone tried to figure out what happened to the Scizor.

"Siren, end them." Fate said.

Not a moment later, Siren was on the Victorus troops, clawing and biting away at them.

The screams of pain and terror echoed in his ear, but Akio didn't fully grasp what was happening. His eyes were still locked on to the Poké Ball in the middle of the chaos.

Did he really do something right for once?

"So cool! Siren's so strong now." Jade cheered, smiling despite what was happening. "Wish I could say hi, but I gotta follow Clover's plan, so bye-bye, I'll see you soon. I'll play with you for real then."

Before Akio could question what the plan, Jade was gone, like a fleeing Abra.

"Siren, leave him, what did I say earlier? He's mine." Fate picked up one of the swords strewn around the ground, stepping over the mangled mess of bodies to get to Clover. "You'll regret betraying me."

"Still pouting that you're not on the throne anymore?" Clover laughed. "Your brother Is simply a better ruler, I had to get him to the top. Though he's still inferior to me, at least Luck knows how to use the inherent strength Victorus has."

"He only knows how to conquer and kill." Fate said.

"Exactly what's needed to ensure Victorus reaches the same pinnacle of perfection it did in the past."

"You're just repeating the past by invading Johto. We're making the same mistakes our ancestors did." Fate raised the sword to Clovers Neck.

"I don't make mistakes. This region will fall to Victorus. If Luck won't finish off the low, scurrying vermin infesting this region, I will. You've only helped me sign the native's death warrants."

"Helped you?" Fate asked. "What are you talking about? Tell me what you're planning and I'll reconsider killing you for now."

"It's too late, you've already fallen into my trap." Clover shoved the blade away from his neck.

"Forget it, you're just rambling to buy yourself more time." Fate raised her sword again.

"How arrogant do you have to be to think that someone like you could kill me?" Clover scoffed. "I'm invinci-"

A blinding flash of silver light swept across the area Clover stood, heating the air and forcing Akio to close his eyes.

When the light stopped, Clover was gone. Akio followed the trail of scorched earth until it led to Jasmine's Steelix.

"That was for Lucille and Olivine!" Jasmine shouted, standing on her Steelix. "Great shot pal. Take it easy now."

Steelix roared then closed its eyes.

"Jasmine, you killed-"

"He deserved it for what he did to Lucille and Steelix." She cut Akio off. "Would've done it sooner, but the bastard had his Scizor use Superpower when Steelix was already hurt."

"I guess you're right." It still felt wrong for her to kill Clover, but maybe she had a point. "What about his Scizor?"

His heart felt heavy just thinking that the Pokémon didn't have a trainer anymore.

"It's dead. It got sucked up into this small toy." Fate walked over with Siren, Poké ball in hand.

"I already said it wasn't a weapon, and it's not a toy. Scizor is just stored in here" Akio said as Fate handed him the ball. "Isn't this technically theft? I mean I stole his Pokémon. Arceus, I stole from the dead!"

"There's no point worrying about the dead," Jasmine said gravely, her voice lowering. She shook her head then smiled. "Besides, Scizor's better off with you than with such a vile trainer."

"Me?" Akio said. "But... but I'm not a trainer! And you're not supposed to steal from the dead, or their ghost will haunt you."

"Ghosts?" Fate rolled her eyes. "You're such a child Ki-boy, there's no such thing as-"

A gust of wind blew through through the forest causing Akio to jump.

Fate, on the other hand, swung her sword in the air like she was fighting someone invisible. "I don't care if you're a ghost, I'll still kill you!"

Akio calmed down a bit watching Fate swing wildly, Siren copying her movements. Though, looking at Jasmine brought back his unease.

She looked at the night sky, her eyebrows furrowed and a frown set on her face. "Of course he's the one to show up."

Who was she talking about? Akio didn't know until he looked in the sky. With the moon to their backs, several trainers soared on the backs of their Pokémon.

They were far away, making it difficult to see what they looked like, but they were moving fast, at least the trainer in the middle.

"Fate, hide or you're going to die," Jasmine said. It sounded like there was little room for argument in her voice.

"Since when are you concerned about me? If I recall, you threatened to not only kill me but hand me over to your 'friends.'" Fate crossed her arms. "You don't scare me. Nothing does.

Jasmine started to look worried, she opened her mouth to speak, but before she could a stronger gust of wind blew at them, knocking all but Fate off balance.

The behemoth of a Pokémon he rode kicked up more air with each flap of its massive wings.

Akio thought he was being hit by a Whirlwind, he shielded his eyes from all of the flying debris.

The Pokémon and it's trainer touched down, and like being in the eye of a tornado, everything went quiet.

Looking up, Akio had to crane his neck until it hurt, just to look the Dragonite in the face. Even Siren started to back away.

A man with spiky red hair jumped off the back of the Dragonite, his jet-black cape fluttering in the air. His eyes golden eyes seemed to shine in the darkness, like a Garchomps.

"Lance, let me-"

"You take off on your own, only to show up with one of these parasites?" He pointed at Fate. "My disappointment is immeasurable, Jasmine."


	12. Lance

Akio couldn't believe his eyes. Lance, it was really Lance! The man had fought both Red and Gold, and held his own. He was an absolute legend.

Was he part of the Johto resistance? If that was the case how did the region fall?

Jasmine sighed and walked up to the Elite 4 leader. "Lance just listen before you get all-"

"Whatever you have to say is irrelevant," Lance said as he brushed past her. "The fact that you haven't killed that Team Victory filth on sight, makes me call your allegiance to Johto into question."

Jasmine narrowed her eyes, and looked ready to say something back when Fate beat her to it.

"Excuse you?!" Fate's voice stung his ears.

That wasn't good, he hadn't see her actually angry yet. "Please don't do this." He tried reaching to Fate to stop her from their hope of safety.

"Filth? How dare you insult Victorus nobility." Fate stormed up to Lance, fists at her side as she got up in his face.

"Nobility? There's no such thing among you worms." Lance looked unamused as he met Fate's gaze. "I don't care who you are. You don't stand a chance here, so I suggest that you surrender and cooperate."

"Are you underestimating me? You're either overconfident or you've lost your mind." Fate stepped back, and got into a fighting stance. "Either way, you need to be taught respect, so face me."

"Fate m-maybe you should calm down." Akio tried to warn her, looking around, the other trainers on their Pokémon started to land in a circle around them

"I... I'll just..." Fate looked around, her bravado faltering. She shook her head then slammed her fist against her palm. "I'll just have to fight all of you. Come at me. A Victorus warrior never runs from a challenge!"

Lance said nothing for a moment like he was debating fighting Fate. "Falkner, take care of them, the Noivern too. We're leaving." With a swish of his cape he turned his back to them and started to walk away. "Jasmine, with me. You have explaining to do."

Take care of? What was that supposed to mean?

A blue haired man stepped towards them with his Noctowl. Akio didn't think he looked that intimidating, not compared to Lance, but that didn't make him any less anxious.

"Are you my opponent?" Fate asked sizing him up with her eyes. "You should just back down. I don't want to hurt you, but if you want to be a nuisance I'll... I'll have..."

Something was off. Fate wobbled on her feet, and her eyes kept drooping. 

"That's... cheating." She yawned before falling over. When she didn't move, Akio's heart started racing, that was until she started to snore like a Slaking.

Siren came to Fate's defence, shielding her with his wings, snarling at Falkner.

The gym leader stood his ground, but a bead of sweat rolled how his face. "Noctowl, hypnosis it already before it eats me."

Swiveling it's head, the flying type shifted it's gaze towards Siren. The Noctowl's eyes glowed blue, and Akio found himself unable to look away.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Siren fall over next to Fate. Akio shifted, uneasy. Still, an invisible force compelled him to stare into the Noctowl's eyes. 

Was the Hypnosis affecting him too?

Akio got his answer when his heart started to slow its pace, something which was completely unnatural considering the situation he was in, and the fact that he couldn't name a time when he wasn't on edge.

It was like a veil of tranquility wrapped around him, and Akio was beginning to want nothing more than to close his eyes.

No he couldn't, Akio slapped his hands against his face in an attempt to stay awake. The unknown of what would happen if he did pass out, staved the grogginess off... but the ground was starting look pretty comfortable.

It had been so long since he'd slept properly, closing his eyes for a while couldn't hurt.

So he did.

\-----------

A noxious stench of sterile metal and the faint smell of blood, burned Akio's nose as he sluggishly opened his eyes.

His leg still stung like he was impaled by a Beedril, maybe it was his own blood he was smelling. Akio couldn't bring himself to check, laying down and clinging to the afterglow of sleep felt better. Less stressful.

So, Akio let his head sink further into the pillow as he gazed up at the ceiling lights.

Wait, pillow, lights?

Akio shot up, his eyes darting to take in everything in the unknown room. Monitors and other medical machines sat on the side of the bed he was on.

How did he get in a hospital? The last things he remembered was a Noctowl showing up and then Fate and Siren passing out.

Being in a hospital was something Akio rarely had to do since Nori always kept her eyes on him, but from his few visits, he recognized the forboding atmosphere.

If a hospital was still standing, did that mean there were still places safe from Victorus?

The room didn't have any Windows, just concrete walls. There wasn't telling where he was exactly.

Akio thought over getting up to investigate, when the door handle turned, freezing him in place.

The door didn't open right away, like the person on the other side was hesitating. Eventually the person pushed it open, and there stood Jasmine.

With a new seafoam green dress and her hair tied back, she looked a lot more made up with the whole wilderness survivor look gone.

Despite her cheery look, her eyes betrayed her. There was an underlying emotion, Akio couldn't quite decipher. Her jaw was set, and she kept clenching her fists and for a moment he thought he'd done something wrong and she was about to fight him.

When she looked at him, her features softened, and she smiled. "Sleep well?" She asked sitting on the bed next to his feet. "Hope you did. You'll need all the rest you can get in this place."

That didn't sound good, but it couldn't be that bad. He hadn't been interrogated, or stabbed yet. "What exactly is this place?" 

"We're in the headquarters of the Johto Resistance Force." Jasmine said, her smile fading. "There's not a worse place to be in the entire region."

"That can't be true." Maybe it was because his brain was still warming up from sleeping, but Akio couldn't figure out what was so bad about being where they were.

"This is my fault really. I should've expected they'd check the fire Fate's Noivern started." She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "All I wanted was to get supplies from them and leave, but now we're roped into his insanity."

"Wait, Miss Jasmine, slow down." Akio rubbed his head. "Who are you talking about. And where... where's Fate?"

While he was safe, what about Fate? If they were at a resistance base, that definitely didn't sound like a place she would want to be.

"You'd have to ask that bastard, Lance." She said with venom. "He runs everything. Scratch that, The Four run everything."

"Like The Elite Four?" he asked.

"Probably, but who knows. Only Lance shows his arrogant face." She took a dee I breath to calm herself. "Forget Fate. Lance doesn't keep prisoners long. He gets the information he needs, then his Dragonite does the rest."

"...The rest?" A wave of nausea made him clutch his stomach. 

No, that wasn't right. It was bad enough that Jasmine, someone else he looked up to was okay with killing people, but Lance?

When he was younger Nori used to tell him tales of how Lance helped put an end to Team Rocket's reign of Johto years ago, of how heroic he was.

Heroes didn't kill.

Fate wasn't like the Victorus people he'd run into. She was a little arrogant, and said things a little to bluntly, but she wasn't a bad person. Akio owed her for saving him twice.

Lance didn't know that though. Now, she could be locked up, or being tortured. If Jasmine was right, she could even be dead.

Fate couldn't die, she didn't deserve it. And what about their plan? What about the... 

Akio's heart stopped. Frantically, he patted himself down. Where was it?!

Ignoring the pain in his leg, he practically jumped out of the bed. 

"Are you looking for something?" Jasmine raised an eyebrow as she watched him like he was crazy.

"Where are my clothes?" Akio pulled at the plain white hospital gown he was in. 

If he wasn't so worried about him losing the Rainbow Wing, he would be worried about the idea of someone changing him.

"Yeah, privacy isn't something the people here are worried about," Jasmine said. "I think Joy tossed your clothes, probably burned them."

"Burned them?" Akio felt lightheaded as he dropped to his knees. "You're joking." 

The Rainbow Wing was gone. Whether it's been tossed out with his clothes or destroyed, it didn't matter. The relic was gone.

What now?

"They were basically bloody tatters. Don't worry though, I brought some presents." Jasmine smiled as she reached into her trainer bag. 

Pulling out a pair of black jeans and a white jacket, she places the new clothes on the bed.

"And the most important part." She walked up to him holding something behind her back. "Can't forget this. All young trainers have them. Used to anyways."

Jasmine presented a white trainer cap with a Poké Ball design stitched into the front, before placing it on his head.

"Grabbed this in the forest." She tossed a Poke Ball at him, which Akio fumbled to catch. "Hurry and get dressed. The sooner we leave, the better. I'll uh... turn around."

He wasn't too keen about getting dressed with her in the room, but she seemed adamant on them leaving, so he decided to hurry up.

Tossing the hospital gown on the bed, it felt better to be in actual clothes, still Jasmine's words still bothered him.

Akio got that she didn't like Lance, but why would she want to leave? They were finally someplace safe. More importantly... "We can't leave, Fate is still here."

Jasmine sighed. "I already told you about her." She was talking a bit faster than normal and there was a hint of impatience in her voice. "We don't want to be here. You haven't even seen how Lance runs the place. Trust me. We're leaving before-"

The door opened, and immediately Jasmine stopped talking, her expression souring.

"You haven't even been here for a day and you're already meddling around again." A woman with bright pink hair said as she stepped through. "You're going to piss him off. Not my problem though, so good luck."

"Joy." Jasmine greeted, her expression relaxing a little. "That won't be a problem, we're leaving."

Wait, that was nurse Joy? Akio wouldn't be able to tell. The usual boundless energy that ran through their family seemed to be snuffed out. In its place was a woman that looked completely done with everything.

"Yeah?" Joy said leaning against the wall. "Well, I hope you're as fast as a Ninjask because he was right behind me."

Akio felt his presence before he actually saw him standing at the door. Lance didn't say a word as he walked up next to Jasmine and looked down at her.

Jasmine stood up straight and met his gaze. "We're leaving." 

"The Four don't tolerate deserters. You were lucky the first time you ran. If you weren't a decent trainer, I would've had you killed." Lance lowered his voice, barely above a whisper. "Try me again."

They locked eyes like rivaling Pyroar. 

"Can I leave now?" Joy groaned loudly, tapping her foot. "I have limbs to amputate and families to let down. Besides, I don't have bandages to spare if you two want to fight like a Primeape couple."

The two broke gazes, Jasmine looked away, cursing under her breath while Lance shifted to stare at Akio.

He wanted to curl up inside of himself to avoid Lance's eyes. Unfortunately, he wasn't a Whirlipede, so Akio was forced to meet Lance, there wasn't any hiding.

There wasn't a chance to really look at him when they were in the forest. Close now, Akio could make out a massive scar that ran down from his cheek and to his lower jaw. 

"Joy, check him over. He needs to be well enough to walk." Lance finally spoke.

"Well enough to get out of bed." Joy grumbled underneath her breath as she got him to his feet and made him sit on the bed.

As nurse Joy poked prodded, lifting his arms and legs to examine him, Akio could still Feel Lance staring at him. He put his head down, why was he looking at him so much? Did he make him angry somehow? Arceus, he hoped not.

"His leg wound will heal fine, nothing serious." She said. "He has a lot of burn and cut scars, but they're mostly healed. Really he just needs to eat... and take a shower. Smells like blood and teen boy." Joy stuck her tongue out.

"If he's fine then you're dismissed, Joy." Lance said. "You as well Jasmine. Come with me, boy."

Akio gulped then looked to Jasmine for an answer to what he should do, but all she did was mouth 'sorry' to him.

Well, that didn't make him less nervous. With no other option, he followed behind Lance with a slight limp.

The first thing that stuck out to him as they left the room was how lifeless the place felt. There were few people in the halls, but each one of them looked like they had lost a Pokémon or someone they knew died. Both probable things.

Regardless, Akio noticed how each person they passed would stand aside for them, only to glare once they passed.

Weird.

Endless, grey metal corridors awaited them, reminding Akio of his time on the Victorus ship, a place that made his skin crawl just thinking about it.

Lance led him to a door with a man and a woman on either side. Their faces were dejected like everyone else's. Though unlike everyone else who seemed to be regular people, the two carried guns.

Akio had never actually seen a gun before. Well, outside of movies chronicling the Johto-Kanto war he hadn't. Those didn't count though, they were props for reenactments. 

The two looked like guards, it wouldn't be fitting for them to carry fake weapons. Akio would be lying if that didn't make him a little nervous.

"Follow." Lance said simply as he pushed open the door. 

Only he wasn't just talking to him. Akio kept glancing over his shoulder as the two guards followed them into the room and closed the door.

With a lamp in the corner of the room, and a desk with things like coffee cups and folders on it, the place seemed a lot warmer a normal than a hallways outside. That was until Akio looked at the decorations on the wall.

Swords and pieces of armor were hung up like trophies, most of them had remnants of dried blood on their surfaces. The helmets and body armor had claw marks on their exterior, whatever had done the damage almost ripped the things clean in half.

Lance took a seat behind his desk, as one of the guards pushed Akio forward.

"Akio, is it?" Lance began. "I know a lot about you, your family rather. Though, I suppose 'family' isn't the right word, the kimono girls aren't related by blood."

Akio fidgeted, he'd rather not talk about anything surrounding the Ecruteak dance theatre.

"Yeah, m-my sister works... worked with them. I was training to as well, b-but I'm not that good at dancing." He rubbed the back of his neck as he let out a small laugh, a forced one, something to try and convince himself to ease up.

"You're not? How unfortunate." Lance said. There was disappointment in his voice, like he wanted something he couldn't get. "What's your stance on Team Victory?"

"M-My what?" Akio was taken aback from the random question. 

"How do you think we, as the survivors of Johto should go about ending this unprovoked conflict?"

"I... I don't know." How was he supposed to respond to a question like that? Akio didn't know, but Lance still looked at him for an answer. "Maybe try being peaceful with-"

"Don't be foolish, negotiations don't work." Lance stood up, turning his back he looked at the other ornaments on his wall, namely a wooden cane, a black belt, and a gold bracelet. "Everyone that has tried, is dead. Except for me."

"Wh-what did you want me to say?" Akio took a few steps backwards when Lance turned back and walked up to him.

"This is from my first encounter those savages." He pointed to the scar on his face. "And those are from every encounter since." Lance gestured to his wall of armor.

It took everything in Akio not to book it out of the room to find Jasmine so they could leave. He didn't know what Lance wanted with him, but the weird questions were putting him on edge.

"Kanto is too cowardly to help us, and other regions refuse to get involved." He said, his voice rising. "As the last hope of Johto, we need to be merciless to fight such a depraved enemy. Don't you agree?"

"What do you want from me?" Akio eyed Lance cautiously, something wasn't right with the man. 

A smile found its way to Lance's face. Reaching under his cape for his Poké Ball belt, he unclipped a small, black case.

There was a bone warming heat radiating from the case, a heat Akio had felt once before. Lance opened it, revealing the rainbow colored feather inside.

"With this, you're going to burn away the filth that has taken Johto away from us." His smile grew larger. "You will burn them all."


	13. Birthright

"Prince, the neighboring regions will surely attack. Coming here was a mistake. We don't even have the region mapped!"

"Mistake? If any other region wants to challenge Victorus, they can perish as well."

"Idiots, the both of you. We're too low on supplies to launch another offensive and too low to return home. We need to wait for the main fleet. Isn't that right prince?"

"What do you want?" Luck said, being knocked out of his daydream.

The little meetings with advisors that came with being prince, we're easily the most dreadful parts of his days.

None of them knew how it felt to actually kill, or how it felt to live on a battlefield. They were probably too weak to be proper warriors, so they decided to order people around. And talk his ears off.

To think that they had the audacity to sit at the same table as him, thinking they were equals, made luck sick to his stomach.

"Were you even paying attention?" One of the cretins asked. "How are we supposed to conquer this region if our leader can't focus?"

'Conquer?' That was never his goal. Maybe Victorus' and Father's, but not his.

"Uh-huh." Luck said as he tapped his finger on the table. "Are we done yet?"

Really, he didn't know what anyone of the fools prattled on about each meeting. Usually, Charm was there to participate for him, but she was too busy tinkering on her latest project.

"Typical response from a child." The man had the nerve to scoff at him. "We don't have a proper leader because you want to chase myths and colorful feathers."

Luck stopped tapping and glared at the man who looked ready to say more. "Choose your next words carefully."

The man had a smug smile on his face. "You're a disappointment. Really, I feel bad for your Father. How is it that both heirs turned out to be failures?"

Luck took a deep breath, mulling over how to proceed. Letting Luxray loose on the man would be a fitting punishment, but such a poor display of control would be proving the fool's point. "Is that what you think?"

"Do you want to know what I think?" The man began. "You're an incompetent, violent child with no sense of leadership. I'm starting to miss Fate's rule."

The smug smile persisted on the man's face for a second longer before Luck's struck him.

Luck looked down on the man who squirmed on the ground like a dying Ekans, clutching his face.

"I should kill you for talking about trash like her." Luck raised his fist again, but something stopped him from following through.

The advisor stopped his pitiful writhing, and looked at him, laughing. "Did I touch a nerve, 'prince?'"

Luck bit down on his tongue, hoping the sting of pain would distract him from the sting of giving the man what he wanted.

Seeing the other advisors stare at him like he'd gone mad, he turned his back to them. "Leave, you're all dismissed."

Luck listened as the advisors fled out of the meeting room, muttering things without a doubt about him. He didn't care for what they were saying.

The way the man had laughed at him echoed in his head. Though he'd never admit it, the remarks did get to him.

Even when she wasn't around, his sister still plagued him. Damn her, Luck could still hear the way she used to mock him, or the things she'd say to put him down.

No matter how much time passed, he still couldn't shake the memories or her shadow."

__________

"Fate! Fate, come look at what I found!" Luck jumped up and down waving for his sister next to a cave entrance.

They'd gone into the forest surrounding the palace dozens of times, but he'd never a cave anywhere. Maybe a Pokémon dug it out? It didn't matter, it was calling out to him.

Fate approached, barely glancing at his find, she shook her head. "No, Father told me to help you learn how to hunt. We both know you need all the help you can get."

"But he never said what we should hunt for." A sly smile snuck its way onto his face "Let's hunt for treasure!" Luck cheered before running full charge into the cave before Fate could stop him.

Luck heard his sister, annoyed call out for him, but he didn't pay attention. The dozens of colorful gems and minerals poking out the cave's, distracting him with the way they illuminated everything.

As he went further, he started seeing strange markings on the wall, crudely drawn pictures of people and Pokémon.

"I want treasure, not these crappy stick drawings!" They didn't even look good, Luck could draw something better. Though, he did see two pictures that looked a tad impressive.

They were two drawings of flying Pokémon etched into the rock, one was multicolored like a rainbow, the other was silver like a newly forged blade.

What were those Pokémon? The art was too simplistic for him to tell.

"You moron! Don't run off like that." Fate's voice echoed behind him. "What if you were attacked by a Pokémon? Or what if someone who hates Father came after you to get at him?" She slapped him on the head.

"So mean to me." Luck grumbled and rubbed his head. "I know how to fight, I'm fine. Besides...." his voice lowered. "It's not like you or Father would care either way."

Luck felt Fate staring at him, he hoped she would give the reaction he was looking for. "Just show me what you were looking at."

"S-Sure." A flash of pain rang through his heart. She didn't even bother to say anything to the contrary.

Luck wasn't sure if he still cared about the cave paintings after Fate refused to respond to what he said. Sapped of all previous excitement, he simply pointed at the drawings.

Fate walked past him to examine the wall, placing her hand on one of the drawings. "This is ancient. Do you even realize what we found?"

'We?' Fate was smiling to herself, excited about something. If the painting was special, the last thing he wanted was for her to take the credit.

"Of course I do!" He crossed his arms. "Why do you think I came here? I'm going to show Father my find. Hopefully, then he'll acknowledge me."

"Is that so?" Fate's smile faded. "He doesn't have time for you. If he did, you still don't even know what's special about this painting."

"I...." What was he supposed to say? She was obviously looking for a specific answer. Luck couldn't let himself look dumb in front of her.

"You want to be king, yet you don't even know our people's history." Fate said before he had more time to think. "Our ancestors probably built this after they were driven from their homes after the Great War."

Fate had mentioned the 'Great War' before, the only war Victorus has ever lost. She said something about it taking place near a region named Johto.

"Our ancestors used to live in a place called Whirl Island, but they lost everything." She pointed to the two Pokémon. "All because of them."

Luck rolled his eyes. "How did two overgrown Pidgeys defeat Victorus?"

"Legends say the rainbow-winged Pokémon burned everything on the island down."Fate said. "Only when the silver-winged Pokémon raised the ocean to flood out what was left, did the fires cease."

"Nothing is that strong quit your lying." How could a Pokémon set fire to an entire island? Even an enraged Gyarados couldn't do that. And a Pokémon controlling the ocean? Please.

Luck huffed. "Our ancestors were probably just weak and lost to two giant Pidgeys

"You're right, they were weak." Fate's tone shifted. There was a familiar arrogance in her voice. "When I become the next ruler, I'll hunt the two Pokémon that caused Victorus' greatest loss. I'll earn Father's approval and become a legend!"

"Don't you mean when 'we' become the next rulers?" Luck looked to Fate who refused to look bat at him.

"You won't ever rule Victorus." She said simply. There was an edge to her voice.

Luck grabbed her by the shoulder hoping she'd look at him. "Don't look down on me. I'm just as capable as you."

"I'm the eldest, it's my birthright." She shoved his hand off.

Luck gritted his teeth. She always used the 'eldest' card. Just because he was younger didn't mean he deserved to get left behind or be treated like a lesser person by her.

"Then I'll take it from you," Luck said, pushing back at her. "I'm of royal blood same as you. I deserve a chance at the throne as well."

"You wouldn't dare." Fate glared at him. "Do you know what challenging me would mean?"

Not fully, there had only been one instance of royalty challenging each other for the right to rule. Father refused to talk to him about it, another instance of him favoring Fate, but Luck knew how he became king, he'd overheard him discuss it.

In a similar situation, Father was competing with his brother. That was until they challenged each other to a duel to decide the next king.

Father didn't have to worry anymore about gaining the throne since his only competition was dead.

Luck wouldn't go that far. Though she was difficult, he loved her. Besides the occasional greetings the staff at the palace gave him, Fate was the only person that talked to him.

All he needed to do was best her in combat, which was one of his few strengths. Luck just wanted to show her that he wasn't a lost cause and that he was her equal.

Really, if he did become king, he'd definitely let her be his top advisor. No hard feelings.

With a plan in mind, Luck felt calm. "When it's time to pick the next ruler, I'll challenge you to a duel. That's how we'll decide."He held out his hand. "Until then, let's put this behind-"

Something struck him across the face, and he was on the ground before he knew what happened. "Why... Why Fate?" He asked clutching his face as blood leaked out of his nose.

"First you kill Mother, and now you want to get rid of me for the throne." There were tears in her eyes. "I won't let you."

"Fate, please." He tried to stand back up. "You know I didn't kill-"

"Shut up already!" Fate kicked him back down. "She died to bring your sorry self into the world, but now you think you have the right to take what's mine, to take what she promised me?"

Luck was silent as he laid on the ground. There wasn't anything to say, she was right.

The cave was filled with the sound of her weeping. "Father was right about you." She said wiping her eyes.

Her crying stopped, in its place came laughter, a cruel laughter that made Luck want to wilt away.

"Give up. You're nothing compared to me." She choked out between laughs. "Why was I even worried? I'll accept your challenge when the time comes. I'll show you your place, and I'll show you no mercy. For my mother, I won't let you steal my birthright."

Luck felt tears brim in his eyes, so he blinked them away. Struggling to his feet, he tried to follow after Fate who turned her back to him, leaving.

Luck followed after her but didn't get far when he stumbled then tripped.

Feeling too lightheaded and hurt, Luck didn't get up. He gave up, laying in a puddle of his own blood and tears as he watched Fate leave the cave.

Luck slammed his fist on the cave floor until the flesh on his knuckles were scraped off. "You're... You're wrong! I'll show you and everyone else!"

Hundreds of plots flooded his mind. If she wouldn't hold back, neither would he.

"I'll prove you wrong, Fate," Luck said, picking himself up. "I swear on my life."


	14. Ideas of Thievery

Akio hadn't said much after the conversation with Lance. The redhead hadn't talked to him either, not like he was complaining. Lance unsettled him.

There wasn't much reason to talk anyway, he hadn't seen Jasmine or Fate for a while. The blue haired man from before, Falkner? Well, whether by his own choice or Lance's had decided to show him around the place.

"This place is a pre-Johto-Kanto war bunker, meant to stop bombs and Hyper Beams." He said. "Short of a Fire Blast from my top tier Charizard, nothing can break through."

At first, Akio thought they were in a ship considering all of the metal corridors. Being underground was better than being out at sea, though maybe not. They were still stuck in Johto.

"Lance wanted me to bring you to today's assembly." He said, a hint of disappointment in his tone. "After that, I'll show you to your room."

"Assembly?" Akio wondered if he'd see Jasmine there.

Falkner led him through the halls, the further they got, the more people they saw. They were all funneling into a room.

"Let's hurry so we can find seats." Falkner grabbed him by the arm and led him into the crowd. "Out of the way, ace trainer coming through."

Despite trying to stay calm, Akio couldn't keep his heart rate from accelerating. They weren't in any real trouble as far as he knew, so he was just overreacting again, but the number of people around still made him anxious.

The room wasn't as big as he thought it'd be. Dozens of people were waiting in the rows of chairs set facing a small stage, quietly talking to themselves.

Falkner led him to the front row, taking a seat Akio recognized several other Gym Leaders next to him.

Whitney, Bugsy... no, Jasmine.

Strange, he hoped she didn't get in trouble with Lance again. Even stranger, why was he sitting with Gym Leader, actually important people?

Falkner must've sensed his confusion. "Don't worry, you're with me. I'm the strongest around here, so I'll allow you to sit with the best."

"Aren't you like the beginner Gym Leader?" Akio said without thinking. He wasn't quite sure what he said, but Falkner was quiet after that, grumbling to himself.

It wasn't just Falkner who went silent, the conversations that previously filled the room all stopped. Looking to the stage, Akio found his answer as to why.

Lance walked onto the stage, with him were two familiar women.

Well, he knew where Jasmine had gone off two, she was working with Lance, something Akio wasn't expecting. And judging by the look on her face, something she wasn't happy about.

Next to her stood Clair, sharing Lance's 'I'm disappointed in you' face. Shared a cape like him too.

He didn't know much about her, Akio really only watched her in broadcasts of Pokémon tournaments, but that was enough to know how strong of a trainer she was.

It only made sense she was strong, being the leader of Blackthorn city and all.

The three whispered to each other, whatever they were saying Jasmine kept sighing and shaking her head at.

Eventually, Lance stepped forward. "As you all know, times are growing dire." he began. "This isn't what any of you want to hear, but running on the current supplies we have, we'll run out of clean water and food in less than a month."

The people around Akio grew restless, shouting their outcries and voicing their worry.

"Silence yourselves." Lance waited until the noise died to continue. "Hiding in the remains of our home biding our time, won't cut it anymore. No one is coming to help. Fortunately, a special... opportunity has come up, one that The Four believe can bring us to victory."

Akio swore Lance was looking at him when he said that last part.

"Field officers Clair and Jasmine will discuss the plan The Four have laid out." With that Lance stepped back, making way for the two women.

"Of course you leave the worst news for me to say," Jasmine said to herself, barely audible as she stepped forward. "For us to complete the plan, and win this war, we'll need everyone to help fight for Johto."

Everyone? Akio shifted in his seat. Whatever Jasmine meant by 'everyone,' Akio wanted no part of. Considering the crowd got riled up again, he figured he wasn't the only one.

"I know, I know." Jasmine put up her hands in peace. "It's not my-"

"Quit acting like brutes and behave," Clair spoke up, but that only made the people louder. "If you all refuse to be civil, I'm sure my enforcers won't mind forcing you to be."

The crowd grew even louder.

"Why do they have to push her?" Falkner sighed and stood up, the other Gym Leaders doing the same.

"Fine. Round them up," Clair said. Not a moment later Falkner and the other Gym Leaders started surrounding and taking who were causing an uproar, out of the room.

After they were all gone, everything was quiet. Akio was starting to realize why Jasmine hated the place.

"Now that I'm given the attention I deserve, let's continue," Clair said. "All able-bodied civilians will be required to undergo training in order for us to have the manpower to take back Johto. I don't care who you are, if you can command a Pokémon, you will help."

She couldn't be serious. Looking around, out of the people that were still left, Akio saw a lot of people that looked to be around his age.

"The training period will last a single month, not a lot of time I know, but it's all we have." Clair continued. "After the period is over, we'll be launching a full-scale assault on Ecruteak. If we're successful we win the war. However, expect a high death ra-"

Jasmine elbowed Clair in the side before she could say more. "We'll take precautions to ensure everyone makes it out alive."

Akio saw her smiling, maybe she was trying to ease things, but that was impossible after what Clair said.

Being in Ecruteak when it was under siege if anyone was stupid enough to enter, there wasn't a single chance of them getting out of the city.

"Details of the plan will be disclosed later," Lance said this time. Stepping forward, he held a familiar black box in the air for everyone to see. "I know you all have doubts. Allow me to erase them."

Akio knew what he held in his hand, and he felt even more disgusted when Lance opened the box a second time.

The room immediately filled with gasps of awe as everyone laid eyes on the Rainbow Wing like it was some kind of exotic display. It was a sacred relic, not something that should be in the hands of a man intent on using it to kill people.

"With this, our enemies stand no chance." Lance showed off the feather for a few more moments before putting it away.

There wasn't any doubt this time, Lance was staring directly at him. No one knew what he was planning except for him, that made his gaze all the more paralyzing.

"Now, we all have a certain someone to thank for this opportunity." Lance held out a hand in his direction, gesturing like he wanted Akio to get on stage and stand next to him. "Please welcome the hero that gave us a chance at retribution, Aki-"

Akio didn't stick around to hear the rest. By the time the Lance could finish saying his name, he was heading out the room's doors.

Hero? Someone like him, someone who hid while his sister was slaughtered, had no right being associated with the word. That was something he already knew. What gnawed at him the most about Lance calling him a hero was that Akio feared he was starting to realize what the man was after.

Between Clair forcing everyone to take part in the war, and Lance's statements, did they really think he was going to help them call Ho-Oh for them?

Realizing that made Akio realize he wasn't safe. They were counting on him being able to call the legendary.

What would they do if they found out that he wasn't sure if he could?

What if they actually tried to take back Ecruteak and all died because they were counting on him to do the impossible?

No, that was assuming he was actually going to help them.

Lance wasn't sane. Worse, he was dangerous. Letting him have possession of the Rainbow Wing was something Akio needed to stop.

How could he take it back though? If Akio somehow found the guts to face Lance, he wouldn't stand a chance against the man, not to mention the people following under him.

If what Clair's enforcers did earlier was anything to go by, there was zero chance of him getting the Rainbow Wing back on his own.

Fate was still missing which left only Jasmine. Considering how eager she was to leave the bunker, she'd probably help, but that wouldn't be enough.

"Alright, you can shut your traps already!" The voice of a woman caught his attention. "You all knew better than to get on Clair's nerves. Now I have to deal with you all."

Whoever was talking must've been talking to the people that were dragged off. Akio decided to follow the voice, an idea brewing in his head.

The voice led him to what he thought. Falkner, as well as several other Gym Leaders, kept the people they led out in a straight line.

Akio wasn't tall enough to see past them all clearly, but he did see what looked to be some kind of metal detector the people were being led through.

Whenever the machine beeped a few of the Gym Leaders would surround the person and confiscate whatever caused it, usually Poké Balls.

As the line moved, Akio saw who was directing it.

Why did so many people have blue hair? First Falkner, then Clair, and now... Focus, none of that mattered. What mattered was figuring out if the woman was who Akio thought she was.

If she was, he might have a decent chance of finding Fate and getting out with the Rainbow Wing.

Akio waited until the line cleared. Only then did he see they were being led and locked up in what looked to be small jail cells. That confirmed his suspicion.

"Officer Jenny?" Akio called out.

He was no stranger to the police officer. Jenny routinely came to the dance theatre whenever the inevitable customer tried to harass his sister or the other girls. She usually came after Akio would try to stand up for Nori, which almost always ended up badly for him.

The woman turned her attention to him and away from Falkner who she was talking to.

"You're not supposed to be over here, kid." The flying type leader walked up to him and grabbed his arm. "You have to go before Clair finds out and kills me. Maybe literally."

Officer Jenny placed her hand on Falkner's shoulder, stopping him. "You're Nori's brother right?"

Thank Arceus she was the right Jenny. "Yeah, I am!"

With the strength of an Aggron, she shoved Falkner to the side and hugged Akio.

Nobody had really ever hugged him besides Nori. Akio had no idea what to do, so he went limp as Officer Jenny squeezed the life out of him.

"So glad you're safe!" She cheered, letting him go. "What about your sister and the other girls?"

When he didn't answer, Jenny hugged him again.

"Sorry, I didn't know," she said once she let go again. "Don't worry, no one will hurt you here-"

"Except Lance and Clair once they find out you're roaming around." Falkner groaned and tugged at his hair. "Man, they're going to rant at me until I'm deaf! Please, you have to go."

"Look, Lance and Clair can come to me if they have a problem. I would advise against that though." Jenny patted the two Poké Balls clipped to her side. "Let's go, kid."

Falkner was still voicing his protests, but Akio opted to follow Jenny.

They went past all of the cells filled with people, some of them cursing and throwing insults their way.

At the end of the cell hallway, Jenny stopped in front of a door. Taking a set of keys out and unlocking it, she ushered him in. "Welcome to my office, get comfortable."

Coffee stained plastic cups were scattered everywhere, covering her desk, the chairs, and the floor.

Jenny rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry, I don't get a lot of time to clean up when Lance has me arresting anyone who inconveniences him."

Taking a seat at her desk, Akio did the same, hoping things would turn out like when he was invited to Lance's office.

"Look, let me just say that I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you," she said rolling around one of the cups with her finger. "As a keeper of the law, I'm even more sorry you had to end up here."

That didn't sound like she was happy about how the place was run either. "Don't be, I think I know how to fix things, but I need to know where one of your prisoners is a Team Victory one."

Jenny stopped playing with the cup and raised an eyebrow. "Why would you need one of them for?"

"Fate, the person I'm looking for, she saved my life. Twice actually. I think she can help." Akio said, "No one is going to fight Lance in a Pokémon battle, right?"

"Of course not." Jenny shook her head. "You know that bastard is trying to summon Ho-Oh? If he gets it, he won't need me to arrest people. Didn't even think the thing was real. Guess Gold really did see it."

"That's exactly why we can't stop him with a Pokémon battle. I think Fate could..." Akio had to stop himself and think over what he was about to suggest. "I think Fate could beat him in a.... Different type of battle."

"Kid, I don't like what you're saying." Sighing, Jenny leaned back in her chair. "I don't like Lance either, and if I had the power, I'd stop him myself. With that being said, I can't let you kill him."

Akio knew that his plan was wrong, but what other option did he have? Asking Lance to stop his insanity was pointless. Fate knew how to kill, she wasn't above it. Ideally, he didn't want to go that far.

"Though..." Officer Jenny began, leaning in close. "I can't arrest you until you actually do something wrong. So let's pretend you were actually intent on taking down Lance. Which you're not, right?"

Akio leaned in too, getting what she was doing. "Of course not ma'am."

"If you want to find the more dangerous prisoners, I'd check the locked off parts of the bunker."

"Where would those be?"Akio said. "If I were to try and find them?"

"Wouldn't know" Jenny smiled "I hear Lance disappears off somewhere every day at midnight. I'd imagine if someone were to follow him, they might stumble across something they're not supposed to see."

Well, that sounded extremely dangerous.

"It'd be a shame if someone were to leak Lance's secrets to one of his enemies. But what do I know?" She shrugged. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to investigate Jasmine. I hear she's a real troublemaker, something about her starting a revolt."


	15. Behind Closed Doors

I hear Lance disappears off somewhere every day at midnight. I'd imagine if someone were to follow him, they might stumble across something they're not supposed to see.

Officer Jenny’s words echoed in his mind as Akio laid on his bunk bed, staring at the ceiling.

He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to even think about following her suggestion, let alone actually planning on doing what she said.

The room he was in was pitch black, and he heard his roommate snoring like a Snorlax. He was some boy with a weird obsession with Rattata. In fact, Akio was sure he put himself to sleep talking about the things.

Regardless, the point was that no one would be looking for him. And with it being near midnight, he was sure things would stay that way.

Taking a few more minutes to breathe and prepare himself for the ludicrously dumb think he was about to do, Akio kicked the covers off and headed for the door.

What if he got caught? The thought stopped him in his tracks. There was always….Akio’s eyes shifted to the nightstand next to the bed where a Poké Ball sat.

“Worst case scenario.” Akio sighed before picking it up and heading to the door.

Cracking it open, he peeked his head through. There wasn't anyone in the hallway. Thinking it was safe, Akio headed out.

Where? Akio had no idea. The place definitely wasn't familiar with him yet, something he wanted to keep that way.

Still, that wouldn't help with finding Lance. All he could really do was roam. So he did.

The pipes in the walls and ceiling hissed with the sounds of flowing water and steam, every noise only served to raise his nerves more.

With the lack of light, if anyone did stumble into the hallway, Akio doubted they'd be able to see him. That didn't help him relax though.

Did he really want to go through with what he was planning? Sitting things out and waiting for Jasmine to do whatever she was planning sounded like a better plan.

After seeing a soft light when he turned a corner, there wasn't time to decide.

“I have your back cousin.” Akio slumped against the wall to catch his breath as he listened to the voice. Was it Clair’s? “We’ll fight them to the death. Together.”

“They won't stand a chance. Not anymore.” A man replied. Akio didn't need to see to know who it was. “Sleep well. Tomorrow I expect you to be in top condition.”

Clair scoffed. “I always am.”

With that, Akio heard a door close and footsteps… coming towards him. The light from earlier must have been a flashlight considering how it was growing closer. If it was, any chance of him hiding would be gone.

Think, he needed to think of a way out. Should he run for it? No, she'd probably hear him. Maybe he could just talk his way out? Wait, he could just-

The footsteps stopped, the lack of noise made Akio let out a squeak. Under any other circumstance, he would die of embarrassment, but there wasn't time to be embarrassed when he was sure Clair would kill him for snooping around.

“The hell?” Clair aimed the flashlight at the ground.

Arceus, he was done for.

“Did one of Joey’s pitiful Rattata escape again?” She said, disgust in her voice. “Squeaking little pests. Nice try, but you won't get a scream out of me this time. I'll just go around.”

When Akio heard Clair backtrack down the hallway, he finally let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He didn't know what to thank, the noise he didn't mean to make, or Clair’s apparent hatred for Rattata. Either way, he needed to hurry up before he actually got caught.

Akio waited a minute more before getting up and continuing. He recognized the door to Lance’s office, where they were talking moments earlier. There wasn't any light shining from under the closed door.

Did Lance Leave already?

Welp, that was too bad. Back to bed.

That's what he wanted to say and do, but his conscience wouldn't let him. What if Fate was in trouble as he spoke? Like, what if she was being tortured? Lance wasn't above killing if what Jasmine said was true, but something like torture felt more cruel.

No, he couldn't turn around now. If Lance was hiding Fate somewhere, the longer Akio took, the more danger she could be in.

Lance couldn't have gotten far, knowing that Akio headed towards his direction. Soon, he caught the sound of footsteps. Following them, he found himself trailing the man

It looked like Officer Jenny was right, but where was he going? If it was towards some dark secret, besides being out so late, Lance wasn't acting that suspicious. He wasn't looking over his shoulder or anything, wasn't even walking fast.

Maybe she was wrong after all.

Akio was ready to turn back when Lance walked up to a steel door.

Lance typed some sort of code on the keypad next to the door, it slid open. Lance walked through, looking over his shoulder once before leaving, the door closing behind him.

Well, that wasn't suspicious.

Good news was that Akio caught him in the act, the bad news was that without the code, he was out of luck.

The curiosity of what Lance was doing and his worry for Fate made him just want to tear the door off its hinges and expose everything. Wait, maybe he could. Not him per say, but a certain murderous bug.

Akio held the Poké Ball in front of him. Scizor would have to help him, that's how it worked after you caught a Pokémon right?

He'd figure things out when the time came. All there was left to do was wait for Lance to come back out. Then, Akio would make his move.

__________

Despite what he was planning to do, Akio found it hard not to doze off waiting for his chance.

Keeping track of time was impossible, he could've been waiting for hours for all he knew, maybe it had only been a few minutes.

His eyelids felt like lead. Akio was ready to close him when he heard the door slide open followed by a heavy set of footsteps.

Akio was wide awake now. Was Lance really gone?

“Calm down. No one will find out,” he said to himself. Taking a deep breath, he headed towards the door.

Like he thought, to open it he'd need to type in the password. Trying to guess the code probably wasn't a bright idea. What if there was an alarm if he didn't guess it right?

Guess there wasn't much choice. Akio aimed his Poké ball at the ground. “Scizor come out.” Nothing happened. “...Please?”

Maybe he wasn't doing it right.

“Come out already.” Akio shook the thing. A bright flash of light sprung from the Poké ball, Scizor materializing in front of him.

The bug type looked around, spinning in a circle, all around looking lost.

“Hey, I know you probably don't know what's going on, but” Akio began as he approached cautiously, remembering the first time they met. “I need your help opening-”

Akio dropped the Poké Ball and back stepped, narrowly avoiding Scizor’s claw aimed to slash at him.

Losing balance, he fell to the ground. “W-Wait! Calm down, I don't want to fight.”

Scizor didn't seem to care for his pleas. Lumbering over to him the bug hissed before jabbing its claw at Akio.

Crawling backward, Scizor missed, its claw pierced straight into the ground between Akio’s legs.

“You… you almost…” Akio was about ready to pass out just imagining what would've happened if Scizor didn't miss. “You have problems!”

Scizor kept trying to grab him with its free claw, luckily he was out of range. Unluckily, that only seemed to make it angrier.

Akio watched as the bug used its other claw to tear chunks of the floor up, tearing through wires and pipes as it finally freed its trapped limb.

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if Lance found him, at least then he wouldn't be clawed to death.

Despite the noise they were making, there wasn't a guarantee someone would come to help. He needed to think fast.

Scrambling on the ground, Akio dove for the fallen Poké Ball. With shaking hands, he aimed it at Scizor.

The Pokémon stopped moving, hissing and clawing at the air. He didn't even recall Scizor yet, did it not like being in the Poké Ball?

“Yeah well, I'll use this on you if you keep trying to kill me.” Keeping the ball aimed at Scizor, Akio stood up. “You can try to kill me later, but right now, I need help saving Fate,” he said pointing to the locked door.

Scizor’s head tilted.

“You know her?” He could work with that. “Fate's behind this door and she's probably in trouble.”

Scizor swung its claws around in a frenzy before turning towards the door.

Hooking its claws to the door frame, it simply ripped it off of its hinges and tossed it aside.

Akio uncovered his ears after all of the screeching noise was over. “Loud, but that will do.”

There probably wasn't much time left, not after all the noise they made. He needed to go in, find Fate and leave. If the Rainbow Wing wasn't down there, they'd just have to take it from Lance.

“Alright, l-let's look f-for her.” Akio stammered out as he walked past Scizor, fully expecting to be mauled.

What awaited him past the door, we're a flight of descending stairs. At the bottom of them, there was a dim light.

Akio froze. Did Lance not leave?

“This isn't good. We might have to go back,” Akio said, trying to move away.

Scizor grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted him into the air, taking him along as it went down the stairs.

Not good! He couldn't even imagine what Lance would do if he found him.

“Scizor, you have to let go “ To his surprise, Scizor did.

Falling flat on his face, Akio couldn't bring himself to look up knowing Lance was probably staring at him ready to unleash his wrath on him for snooping around.

But that never happened.

Akio lifted his head then stood up, looking around the room. The overhead light was on, but no one was around.

Weird.

There was a table in the center of the room with radios and crossed out maps of various Johto cities, covering the surface.

Besides that, there were dozens of photos pinned up on the walls. Walking up to examine them, most of the photos were of people he didn't recognize with the letters ‘KIA’ written over their faces.

There were a few he recognized though. Gym Leaders Morty and Pryce were up there as well as a few others. Akio went over the pictures until he saw him.

‘Traitor’ was written over his photo in dark red, and his name was drawn over too, but that couldn't hide who it was.

Akio recognized the boy’s golden eyes and his smug smile.

Between stopping Team Rocket’s uprising, beating every gym in both Johto and Kanto, as well as defeating the Elite Four including Lance, Gold was nothing short of a Battle Legend. He was Johto’s very own national treasure.

Until he went missing.

Why would anyone call him a traitor? Rather, why would Lance?

One thing at a time. All that mattered at the moment was finding Fate. Where else could she be?

Akio thought he was onto something, but the room was about as normal as can be if he ignored the strange death list wall and Gold’s photo.

“I thought Fate would be here,” Akio said to Scizor, taking one more look around the room. “She's not going to be under there.

Scizor ignored him and flipped over the table, looking slightly annoyed and slashing it in half when Fate obviously wasn't underneath it

“What's wrong with you?” Akio pulled on his own hair. With all of the noise and damage, there wasn't a chance that he was getting away scot-free. “Sorry, but you have to go back in your ball… Scizor?”

Akio backed up against the wall when Scizor glared him down, silver energy flowing over its claw.

Why was Scizor so mad again? Was it because Fate wasn't actually there?

“Look, I wasn't lying. Fate's here somewhere, we just have to-” Before he could finish his sentence, Scizor’s claw rocketed straight for his head.

Akio kept his eyes close, taking a peak only to see that Scizor’s claw had gone straight through the wall barely an inch from his head.

“Did… did you miss or what?” If the Pokémon wanted to there wasn't anything stopping it from killing him.

Scizor’s wings fluttered as it pushed off the wall to free its arm. Grabbing him again, Scizor lifted Akio so that he was peering through the hole in the wall.

Once he calmed down enough, Akio looked through the opening. It was hard to see, but there was definitely something past the wall, another room maybe.

“I thought you were trying to punch my head off, but it looks like you might’ve found something, “Akio said. “You weren't trying to kill me right?”

Scizor tossed Akio aside in response.

“So rough.” Akio rubbed his back. “Do you think you can tear this wall down?” If there was a hidden room, there was bound to be secret, like where Lance was keeping Fate.

Scizor’s claws plunged into the metal wall, trying to rip into it like the door before. When that didn't work, it resorted to punching through it.

Something was off. In between every punch, Akio heard another sound. “Scizor, can you stop for a second? I think I hear something.”

The bug was no doubt ignoring him as it kept at breaking down the wall. That wasn't good, they hadn't even found Fate. If someone were to find them before then…

Akio turned his attention to the stairs. Someone was walking down them, their shadow casting down on the bottom steps.

Everything in him hoped that it wasn't who he thought it was. “Scizor, we have a problem.”

The warning was too late. On the last step, then she came into view. “...You?”

“Meddling around where you don't belong.” She shook her head. “You're in for it now.”


	16. Escape Plan

"Meddling around where you don't belong." She shook her head. "You're in for it now."

While he had been caught at least it wasn't by Lance. Would that be any better though?

She balanced a metal plate with various medical supplies on it while she used her other hand to tie her punk hair back.

"Kidding. I quite literally couldn't care less." Nurse Joy said deadpan. "Though, I wish you had the decency to not completely destroy the door. Things are going to get messy now."

"Sorry Nurse joy but-"

"Don't call me that." She sounded genuinely angry that time. "I didn't rack up crippling student debt training to be a Pokémon doctor for you to call me nurse."

"...Ma'am?"

"Gross, don't call me that either. I'm not an old woman." Joy stuck her tongue out then smiled. "I don't actually care about the door either. Ol' spiky hair can deal with that. I just need you to get your dumb bug outta the way."

Scizor stopping assaulting the door and turned to Joy, hissing.

"Wanna fight, you bug bastard?" Joy let out a hiss of her own. "I've fought Jigglypuff tougher looking than you, so you better move it. I have something I need to do."

Akio looked on in astonishment as Joy walked past Scizor, going as far as bumping into the Pokémon.

"You two can't even use doors properly. Unbelievable." She shook her head. Flipping up one of the photos pinned to the wall, she revealed another keypad. "Dragons. Greater sign. Fairies."

The door slid open when she typed the code in, sparking and whirring from the damage Scizor had done.

"Follow, or don't. I'm not your boss." Joy said, walking down the unveiled narrow passage past the door.

Wasn't she going to ask what he was doing? Akio was starting to think she wasn't the nurse Joy he knew in Ecruteak.

"I guess that we follow her." Akio looked to Scizor then to the door, realizing the Pokémon probably wouldn't fit. "I'll follow her. Stay here and try not to break anything."

Akio headed after Joy, ignoring the sounds of metal claws scraping against the wall as soon as he left.

Scizor was going to be the end of him. That or him breaking into Lance's secret room.

Speaking of, the door didn't lead to another room like he had guessed. It was more of a maintenance tunnel, valves and leaking pipes lined the walls.

"I know who you're looking for. That rent-a-cop Jenny told me what you're doing." Joy said. "Besides Lance, I'm the only one with access to down here. For medical reasons. Lucky you."

"She did? Does that mean you came down here to help me?" Akio remembered officer Jenny say something about a revolt forming. If Joy was helping him, was she part of it?

"Don't get the wrong idea, brat. I'm not helping you, I'm helping her." She led him to the end of the tunnel, to yet another door. "As always, keep your hopes down. She wasn't looking too good the last time I checked on her."

Before she even took out the keys Akio knew who Joy was talking about. Though he imagined she wasn't safe, nothing could've prepared him to see the state Fate was in.

Fate laid on the ground in the corner of the room, motionless. Her left arm was covered in dry blood and was bent at an unnatural angle that made Akio feel sick.

Joy wasted no time in using the medical supplies she brought. She began disinfecting and bandaging the cuts on Fate, not even touching her broken arm.

"Is she... She's going to be okay." Akio tried to assure himself, but one look at her Glazed over eyes took away any hope. "Right?"

"Lance held back with her. Rather, his Pokémon did. The really dangerous prisoners don't tend to last long. She must be special." Joy said. "To answer your question though, no. I'll have to amputate her arm if I can't find the supplies to treat it soon."

"You can't do th-"

"Better to have one arm then to die of an infection." Joy cut him off.

Die? Akio was starting to get nauseous.

"I don't care about this stupid war. Providing medical assistance to everyone is my top priority." Joy said as she propped Fate against the wall. "I can't properly treat her arm down here, so you're going to help me move her. Got it?"

"Move her to the clinic?" That didn't sound good, did she need to operate or something? Even worse, they'd have to go back in the hallways.

There wasn't time to worry, he needed to get Fate our so they could leave.

Akio wrapped Fate's good arm around his neck and lifted her up.

"Let's go."Joy said, leading him back out the tunnel. "An idiot and his dumb bug thought it'd be smart to make as much noise as possible, so we probably don't have much time."

"If Lance finds us, or someone else, what should we do?" Akio said.

Joy didn't respond at first. "I have a Blissey, you have a tall, metal murder machine. You tell me."

"Guess you're right." As much as he didn't want her to be. If something happened he'd probably have to battle with Scizor. Could he do that though?

"I'm leaving this dump either way. Gonna get as many patients out, and I'm heading to New Bark Town," Joy said. "Lance can go get eaten by a Gyarados if he thinks I'm gonna be forced into his dumb army."

Wait, she was planning on leaving? Akio thought she was part of the revolt.

"Out of the way, tin can." Joy shoved past Scizor again.

Akio expected that to enrage Scizor, but the Pokémon didn't seem to be paying attention, instead, his eyes were focused on Fate

Scizor was Clover's, why would he be so concerned with Fate? Not like that was a bad thing.

Joy continued out of the room and up the stairs, Akio following after, dragging Fate with him.

As he managed to get to the top step, he noticed Joy was standing still in the middle of the hallway.

"Joy, what's wrong?" Standing behind her, Akio looked to both sides of the hallway.

To his left stood Lance and Clair, to his right was Falkner with a group of Gym Leaders and other enforcers.

"...Oh." Akio was half tempted to just go back down the stairs if it meant he could avoid whatever was about to happen for a moment longer.

"Cute ambush." Joy put her hands on her hips. "Now, instead of standing around like a bunch of idiots, just tell me how this is going down."

"You two are going to explain yourselves," Lance said. "I don't understand. Why would you help someone like her?" He pointed at Fate.

"Because she needs help. She's just a girl, probably isn't even part of Team Victory. Yet, you think it's okay to torture her."

"She's the enemy, Joy." Clair came to Lance's defense. "We need to use the same tactics they use if we want to win."

"Yeah... I'm going to have to disagree with that." Rubbing the back of his neck, Falkner spoke up. "I can't help you with whatever this is. I mean, look at her Lance. What did you do man?"

"I got her to give me answers." Lance crossed his arms. "She's is one of them, one of their leaders in fact. It's because of her that we're in this situation."

"Well, that..." Joy began, sounding unsure. "Do you think I'm going to take your word? We're leaving, get outta the way."

"Not with her." Lance unclipped one of his Poké Balls. "Just give up. Your punishments for your treachery will be swift if you do."

"You're all still gonna follow him, aren't you? Bunch of Mareep. What a bother." She smiled then took out a pink and tan Poké Ball. "Looks like we'll have to knock some sense back into your head."

Joy tossed her Poké Ball, sending out a particularly apathetic looking Blissey.

"We?" Akio asked Was she seriously planning on fighting everyone?

Maybe they didn't really have a choice though. If he wanted to help Fate, there was no other option. Leaving her and letting Lance hurt her again was something Akio couldn't let happen.

"Fate hasn't done anything to you, Lance. I trust her, she's not dangerous. You can't all really think this is right. " Akio looked around at the people surrounding them.

Most of the people looked uneasy with what Lance was doing, but none of them moved. Why weren't they helping? Maybe they didn't really have a choice though. For all they knew, they were breaking out a war criminal.

"You trust her? You trust the enemy?" Lance clenched his hand around his Poké Ball. "What a disgusting display of treachery."

Without hesitation, Lance threw his Poké Ball. In a flash of red came out A dark blue dragon with teeth sharper than a Sharpedo's, and claws more jagged than a Weavile's.

"Akio, you were supposed to help me. How disappointing. Surrender or I'll have Garchomp make you." There was something in Lance's eyes told Akio he wasn't going to ask twice.

Why like this? How unlucky did he have to be for his first battle to be against Lance? "S-Scizor, help me protect Fate."

Scizor was already walking past him, stopping next to Joy's Blissey, Scizor glared down the Garchomp.

Nothing about the situation was going to go well. The hallways weren't big enough for a fight, being so close could be dangerous.

Not to mention all the Gym Leaders and people on Lance's side. Any of them could attack as well.

"Worst case scenario, he kills us. That's not too bad." Joy shrugged.

Akio gulped. "R-Right... Wait, what?!"

"Lance, this isn't the place to do this." Clair stepped in and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I need to show them the cost of turning their backs to us... to Johto," Lance said then brushed Clair's hand off of him. "If only you two understood just how dire things truly are. Maybe then you'd understand why I'm doing all of this."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Joy sighed "Just fight us so I can prove to your band of idiots how far you've fallen."

"You'll only prove your ignorance. Garchomp!" The dragon let out a roar in response

Akio had only heard about Garchomp once before, Champion Cynthia's to be exact. From what he knew, the beasts were born killers not even safe for training.

This was going to end very badly.

"I'm sorry about this," Lance said. "Garchomp, Poison Jab!"


End file.
